Alerta Vermelho II
by Kel Costa
Summary: "Quando o governo americano toma medidas de contenção do problema que se alastrou pelo prédio da O.N.P.A.S., o vampiro 6 é aprisionado novamente e levado para um lugar desconhecido por Isabella Swan..." - Leia o resto na fic -
1. Introdução

_**Shipper**__: Bella / Edward_

_**Gênero**__: Ação / Drama / Suspense_

_**Classificação**__: _+18

_**Data para começar a postar**__: No dia 01 de Outubro_

_**Sinopse**__:_

_"Quando o governo americano toma medidas de contenção do problema que se alastrou pelo prédio da O.N.P.A.S., o vampiro 6 é aprisionado novamente e levado para um lugar desconhecido por Isabella Swan. _

_Agora, ela precisa reunir forças para resgatar aquele que a salvou de um destino cruel e tomou conta de seu coração. Mas para isso, ela terá que enfrentar inúmeras barreiras pelo caminho."_


	2. Capítulo 1

**| Capítulo 1 |**

**

* * *

**

**... 2 semanas atrás ...**

Órgãos do governo americano invadiram a sede da ONPAS, aprisionando o vampiro 6 e levando Isabella Swan para um hospital secreto da organização. Ela foi colocada numa maca, imobilizada, depois de ser sedada. Quando acordou horas depois, percebeu o quarto branco em que estava e vozes lá fora comentando sobre seu possívels estado de saúde. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e ela agarrou o braço da mulher.

- Onde... estou?

- No hospital, querida. - a enfermeira respondeu sem lhe dar muita atenção.

- Eu preciso... sair daqui... - ela puxou a blusa da mulher, que a olhou de cara feia e injetou mais sedativo no seu soro.

Aos poucos, seus olhos foram pesando novamente e a escuridão tomava conta de sua mente.

Em algum lugar muito longe de onde Isabella Swan encontra-se. Uma estrada que leva até um lugar quase deserto. Muros de proteção com mais de 20 metros de altura. Homens fortemente armados na parte de cima do muro. Nenhuma pessoa atrevendo-se a passar. Ali dentro, numa das instalações... a cela de vidro inquebrável onde Edward Cullen está aprisionado.

- Perguntarei mais uma vez: qual o envolvimento que você e Isabella Swan tiveram?

O vampiro 6 rosnava com ódio e cuspia no vidro, socando-o com as palmas das mãos abertas. O interrogador levantou-se e aproximou-se da cela, olhando-o nos olhos. Eles pareciam travar um tipo de duelo mudo.

- Você vai apodrecer aqui. E sua raça vai sumir do mapa.

O homem de preto afastou-se e saiu da sala, com uma porta de aço fechando-se após ele passar. O vampiro 6 encostou na parede da cela e deixou seu corpo escorregar até o chão, lentamente. Ele só conseguia pensar em Isabella Swan.

- Os exames não acusaram exposição nenhuma.

- Não acho que ela tenha sido mordida.

- Então os riscos de contaminação são nulos, certo?

Swan ouvia vozes ao seu redor, provavelment a respeito de sua saúde. Ela arrancou os fios presos à sua mão e tentou levantar, cambaleando pelo seu estado sedativo.

- Não faça esforço, querida. - uma outra enfermeira que estava no quarto, a forçou a deitar novamente.

- Não quero deitar! Me soltem!

Seus gritos chamaram a atenção e os homens do lado de fora do quarto, entraram para vê-la. Dois deles estavam vestidos como militares e a olhavam curiosos.

- O que ela tem?

- Eu não tenho nada! Eu estou bem! - ela esperneava enquanto era fortemente amarrada à cama. - Para onde levaram Edward?

Ao falar o nome do vampiro 6, os homens se olharam e saíram do quarto. A última coisa que ela viu foi o rosto grande da enfermeira, que curvava-se sobre seu corpo para lhe aplicar outra dose de sedativo. Aquela foi a última vez que Isabella viu qualquer uma daquelas pessoas.

**... HOJE ...**

Isabella abriu os olhos ainda tonta e sentou na cama. Não havia vozes ao seu redor dessa vez. Não havia ninguém. Ela levantou da cama e deu alguns passos até a porta, que estava escancarada. O corredor do hospital estava um verdadeiro caos, apesar de vazio. Havia sangue no chão e quando ela percebeu isso, seu coração parou. Relembrar os últimos dias não era algo agradável para ela.

- Olá?

Swan saiu andando pelo hospital e não encontrou ninguém. Ela foi até a recepção e tirou o telefone do gancho, ouvindo apenas o barulho de linha ocupada. Seus pés caminharam automaticamente até a porta de saída do hospital. Quando ela chegou lá fora, seu corpo paralisou-se. Não havia... ninguém. Nem nas ruas, nem nos prédios. Em lugar algum dali. Por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, Swan sabia que algo errado tinha acontecido. E dessa vez, ela não tinha Edward Cullen ao seu lado para protegê-la.

Ela saiu descalça pela rua, procurando alguém que lhe pudesse explicar o que aconteceu. Ela passou por uma banca de jornal abandonada e pegou uma página suja do chão.

Estado de emergência declarado.

O exército não consegue mais controlar o caos!

Swan lembrou do passado, do tempo antes da ONPAS existir, aquele tempo em que os vampiros tinham dominado tudo. Ela lembrou do seu pai contando como foi difícil sobreviver em meio ao caos alastrado, escondendo-se dos vampiros, e de como foi difícil o governo conseguir controlar. Swan era criança ainda quando a ONPAS foi criada e a notícia de que os 6 demônios tinham sido capturados. Os últimos da espécie. Ela lembrou dele.

- Edward! - falou enquanto uma gota de lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

Isabella rasgou o pedaço que falava sobre a matéria e guardou no bolso da camisola do hospital. Andou um pouco mais até entrar numa loja de roupas femininas com a parte da frente quebrada. Quando estava trocando de roupa no provador, ouviu um barulho vindo da parte da frente da loja.

Ela terminou de se trocar em silêncio e abriu devagar a cortina da cabine, olhando em volta. Não havia ninguém. Isabella saiu rápido de dentro do provador para poder se mandar dali, até que ouviu o som de uma arma sendo engatilhada atrás de sua cabeça.

- Não se mexa um centímetro.

Ela não se mexeu. Congelou no lugar e levantou as mãos lentamente.

- Não acho que ela seja uma infectada!

- Não podemos dar chance ao azar.

- Eu... - Swan balbuciou. - Não estou infectada. Seja lá o que signifique isso.

Suas pernas tremiam de medo e seu rosto suava. O homem atrás dela abaixou a arma e andou até ficar na sua frente. Ele era alto, branco e muito forte. Vestia uma roupa de militar.

- Quem é você? - o homem perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Isabella Swan.

- Sou Alice, prazer! - uma garota baixinha e magra sorriu para ela e abraçou o homem. - Este é nosso herói, Emmet. Bem, ele é meu herói... E se você juntar-se a nós, provavelmente será seu herói também.

Isabella os olhava confusa e se afastou deles receosa.

- O que... houve com tudo?

- Como assim o que houve? - ele perguntou pendurando a tira de couro da metralhadora no pescoço. - Onde estava esse tempo todo?

- Num hospital.

- Ah sim, entendo.

- Deixa eu te resumir a situação: os vampiros voltaram a dominar tudo, só que um vírus se espalhou aí e ferrou a população! - a baixinha falava rápido.

Swan andou até a porta da loja, olhando a rua deserta.

- Vírus?

- Raiva.

Isabella voltou a olhar os outros dois, que pegavam roupas e agora iam para o fundo da loja.

- Onde vão?

- Nos trocar.

- O que quer dizer com raiva? - ela ia atrás do homem, fazendo as perguntas.

- Eu não sei se você conhecia a ONPAS. Mas era um órgão do governo que no final das contas, escondeu todo esse tempo da população, o fato de ainda haverem vampiros lá dentro.

Swan escutou com calma aquela explicação dele e pensou se deveria ou não contar a verdade. Por final, ela disse.

- Eu trabalhava lá.

- Na ONPAS? - a mulher baixa colocou a cabeça para fora do provador, de olhos arregalados e voz fina.

- Sim.

- Ah ótimo! Então você era conivente com aquilo tudo! - Emmet rosnou, saindo de perto dela.

- Eu... era médica de lá. Eu estava lá dentro quando deu problema no prédio.

Ela se afastou deles e foi em direção novamente da rua. O grandão a seguiu, colocando uma camisa nova e puxou seu braço.

- Como assim estava lá dentro? Só tinham... vampiros lá dentro!

- Eu sei. Mas eu saí. - ela abaixou a cabeça, pensando. - Um deles me salvou.

Alice saiu da loja e foi juntar-se a eles, olhando-a curiosa enquanto ajeitava os cabelos.

- Quem te salvou?

- Um deles. Um dos vampiros.

- Ótimo! Agora enlouqueceu... - Emmet debochou, engatilhando a arma.

- Estou falando a verdade. Se não fosse Edward, eu teria morrido lá dentro... - Swan sentiu a voz falhar e suspirou. - Como meus amigos morreram.

Alice pegou uma arma de trás da calça e verificou a munição.

- Bem, na verdade eles não morreram não.

- O que quer dizer? - Isabella perguntou confusa.

- Onde você estava esse tempo todo?

- Num hospital.

- E quando você saiu do hospital? - Emmet perguntou começando a caminhar, olhando para os lados. - Você vai vir conosco?

- Eu... não sei...

A mulher baixinha pegou a mão de Swan e puxou, andando com ela junto de Emmet. Ela olhava surpresa para Isabella.

- Do jeito que você está lerda, se ficar sozinha vai virar janta rapidinho!

- Eu saí hoje... do hospital.

- Está explicado então! - Alice abaixou e tirou uma arma pequena de dentro da bota, entregando-a para Isabella. - As coisas aconteceram bem rápido, sabe? Quando abriram lá o prédio que você trabalhava...

- A verdade é que os imbecis dos agentes não deram conta do tanto de gente contaminada que tinha lá dentro! E a merda toda se espalhou! - Emmet completou.

Eles passaram por uma rua lotada de carros abandonados, com portas abertas e vidros quebrados. Swan estava atônita com aquilo tudo.

- E o que te a raiva a ver com isso? - ela perguntou enquanto olhava assustada para a arma.

- As pessoas do prédio que foram mordidas, passaram raiva para as novas vítimas.

- Para toda a população? - ela olhou em volta. - Todos morreram?

- Não. Quem conseguiu sair da cidade, está tranquilo.

- E quem ficou na cidade?

- Ou estão mortos, ou viraram vampiros ou... - ele parou de falar.

- Ou...? - Isabella olhava curiosa para os dois. - Ou o que?

- Viraram algo... estranho... - Alice falou baixo.

Eles passaram por uma rua e viram algum tipo de sombra se escondendo. Emmet parou e esticou o braço para o lado, parando elas também. Swan inclinou o corpo para frente e não viu nada.

- O que foi?

- Alguns estão estranhos... eles comem... pessoas.

- Hã? - ela ficou sem entender. - Comem pessoas? Como isso é possível?

- São os que pegaram o vírus. E ele continua se espalhando.

- Ok, e só sobrararm vocês dois?

- Não. Tem outras pessoas por aí. Cada um por si. mas eu agradeço de ter encontrado Emmet pelo caminho, pois ele já me salvou a cabeça umas três vezes! - Alice abraçou o fortão, que revirou os olhos.

Ele fez sinal de que estava tudo tranquilo e atravessaram a rua correndo. Isabella então parou por um momento e eles se viraram para olhá-la.

- Vocês estão saindo da cidade?

- Claro! - os dois responderam.

- Então não posso ir com vocês. - Swan deu um passo para trás devagar.

Eles a olharam confusos e Emmet foi até ela.

- Quer ficar e morrer?

- Não. Mas não posso ir sem antes buscar Edward.

- Edward?

- O vampiro que me salvou na ONPAS.

O homem forte gargalhou e olhou para Alice, que sorria sem-graça.

- Ela quer buscar um vampiro! Olha que lindo!

Ela se sentiu encurralada, com duas pessoas totalmente contra sua atitude.

- Eu agradeço a ajuda, mas realmente não vou seguí-los. Boa sorte.

Swan virou de costas e começou a andar para o lado oposto, mesmo sem ter nenhuma noção para onde o vampiro 6 tinha sido levado. Alice bufou e correu atrás dela, puxando-a pelos cabelos.

- Nós não vamos te deixar sozinha, né?

- Não vamos? - Emmet franziu a testa chegando perto delas. - Quem te enganou, Alice?

- Nós não podemos deixá-la! Ela vai morrer em cinco segundos!

Isabella parou para olhá-los e soltou a mão da baixinha de seus cabelos. Ela encarou Emmet por um tempo e depois desviou o olhar.

- Sério, não posso pedir que me sigam. Nem eu sei para onde estou indo.

- Olha só que louca! - o homem forte debochou.

- Você não sabe? Não faz idéia onde ele esteja?

- Não. Só sei que é provavelmente em alguma instalação do governo, né?

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você quer resgatar um vampiro, que pode estar em qualquer lugar da cidade... - ele revirou os olhos. - E você não faz idéia de onde isso seja?

- Quer que eu repita?

- Ok, será que nós podemos resolver logo isso e sair daqui? - Alice olhou em volta, preocupada. - Eu realmente não acho legal ficar muito tempo parada no mesmo lugar.

Emmet engatilhou uma arma e puxou as duas pelos braços, para dentro de uma loja. Ele as soltou e foi até o balcão, tirando um tipo de mapara do bolso da calça e estendendo-o ali em cima.

- Seguinte, nós estamos exatamente aqui. - ele falava enquanto apontava para o local desenhado. - As instalações do governo mais próximas são essa, essa e essa.

- Eles não o levaram para nenhuma tão próxima. - Swan o interrompeu.

- Por que não?

- Os vampiros que existiam ali na ONPAS eram considerados os piores de todos, foi exatamente por isso que eles foram poupados do extermínio. O interesse era em fazer testes com eles, mas acabou dando errado.

- E o que isso tudo tem a ver? - Emmet falou um pouco irritado. - Aonde quer chegar?

- Eu só acho que eles não dariam outro mole desses. É mais provável que tenham isolado Edward, levado para algum lugar com uma segurança mais forte também. Eu conheço esses prédios que você apontou e não vejo probabilidade de Edward ter sido levado para lá.

Alice se aproximou do balcão e curvou-se sobre o mapa, mesmo não entendendo absolutamente nada do assunto.

- Então, quais os outros lugares, Emmet?

- Bem, se for pensar dessa forma, nos restam esses dois lugares. Um ao norte... - ele apontou para a construção imensa no mapa. - E este ao sul.

Isabella avaliou os dois opostos do mapa e olhou para Emmet, estudando-o.

- Como você entende tanto disso? Dos prédios?

- Porque sou militar.

- E cadê o resto de vocês? - ela perguntou curiosa.

- Os que sobreviveram procuraram sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

- E você não saiu por qual motivo?

- Fiquei para ajudar uma pessoa... - ele abaixou o tom de voz e desviou os olhos. - Mas não tive muito sucesso nisso.

- Ele perdeu a noiva. - Alice se meteu na conversa e depois se arrependeu, mordendo a boca e saindo de perto.

Emmet dobrou o mapa e o guardou novamente, se afastando do balcão e indo na diração da saída da loja. Swan foi atrás dele, ajeitando a roupa.

- Sinto muito. - ela pediu, encostando de leve no seu ombro. - Não precisamos falar nisso.

- Claro.

- Você sabe me dizer, em qual dos dois lugares existe mais força armada?

- Na instalação ao norte, com certeza.

- Ótimo. Irei para lá então. - ela arrumou o rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça.

- E nós vamos com você. - Alice sorriu e olhou para Emmet.

- Eu não posso deixar que me sigam... Não quero que aconteça algo com vocês por minha causa.

O grandão arrumou as armas no corpo e cuspiu no asfalto.

- Não acontecerá nada com nenhum de nós. Vamos para o norte.

Eles caminharam rápidos pelas ruas, sempre com armas em punho, olhando para todos os lados. Emmet as guiou por uma estação de metrô para poderem sair da claridade e evitarem serem vistos com faclidade.

- Você tem certeza que não é mais perigoso por aqui? - Isabella perguntou entrando na estação com cautela.

Lá dentro estava tudo em silêncio, já que os metrôs estavam parados há dias. O chão da estação estava imundo, cheio de jornal espalhado e sangue em alguns lugares. Ela viu alguns corpos pelo trilho e evitou encarar muito.

- É melhor por aqui, pode apostar. - Emmet respondeu enquanto pulava a plataforma. Ele virou-se e estendeu os braços para pegá-las no colo.

O militar pegou uma de cada vez pela cintura e as colocou nos trilhos também. Swan se arrepiou quando olhou para dentro do túnel totalmente escuro.

* * *

******Atualização rápida? Só com 5 Reviews! (ou espere ate sexta)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**| Capítulo 2 |

* * *

**

- Eu não gosto disso...

- Nós não temos muitas opções. - ele falou enquanto começava a andar. - E por aqui é apenas uma reta, é mais fácil.

Emmet ligou uma lanterna e apontou para a escuridão, andando naquela direção.

Eles andavam em silêncio, sempre tomando conta da retaguarda. Apenas ouvia-se o barulho de seus pés nos trilhos e algum gotejar perto dali.

- É até bom nós irmos para lá... - Emmet interrompeu o silêncio. - Poderei pegar algumas armas melhores.

- Essas não bastam? - Swan perguntou incrédula, olhando para o corpo do homem forte carregado de armamento.

- Você sabe que os vampiros só morrem com balas de prata, certo?

- Sim.

- E elas uma hora acabam, não é? Além disso, os infectados também só morrem com essas balas e não é fácil achar lojas de munição por aí que tenham balas de prata dando sopa. A população precisou se defender.

- E posso saber o que acontece se essas balas aí... - ela olhou para as armas. - Terminarem antes de chegarmos?

- Você senta e chora. - Alice interrompeu a conversa, debochando. - Mentira, você morre antes de conseguir sentar.

Emmet riu e continuou andando, enquanto Swan tremeu com aquela hipótese. Ela sentia muito não ter podido estar acordada quando tudo aconteceu, pois gostaria de saber exatamente em que tipo de situação se encontrava agora. Ela não sabia mesmo, que a situação era muito pior do que parecia.

- O que foi isso? - Alice parou no meio do caminho e olhou para trás.

- Isso o que? - Emmet olhou-a. - Não ouvi nada. Você ouviu? - ele perguntou para Isabella, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu ouvi um barulho gente, tenho certeza.

Em algum lugar do túnel, um barulho fino agora ecoou, deixando os três alertas e preocupados.

Emmet destravou a arma lentamente, evitando fazer barulho e empurrou Alice e Isabella para a parede do túnel, colocando um dedo na boca afim de pedir-lhes silêncio. As duas concordaram com a cabeça e ficaram imóveis enquanto ele voltava para o meio do túnel. Swan olhou para a escuridão de onde vinha o barulho e ficou tensa, lembrando de sentir a mesma coisa de quando o prédio da ONPAS entrou em alerta vermelho. E então ela viu. Alice também viu. Um corpo masculino correndo, quase levitando, mas com pressa, na direção de Emmet, que disparou a metralhadora, fazendo as cápsulas das balas caírem aos seus pés enquanto continuava com o dedo no gatilho.

- OMG! - Swan gritou ao ver aquela cena.

O vampiro caiu antes de encostar no militar, queimando até virar pó. Ele as chamou de volta e elas até ele.

- O que... é isso? - Isabella franziu a testa, tentando entender o pó no chão. - Era um vampiro?

- Um vampiro e infectado. - Alice sussurrou, passando o pé no pó.

- Que eu saiba vampiros não ficam... desse jeito... bizarro... - Swan parecia não se conformar. - Os vampiros da ONPAS eram todos absolutamente divinos. Edward parece uma estátua grega.

- Eles não estavam infectados, não é? - Emmet sorriu. - Até que esse estava bonitinho... Você não viu nada ainda.

Ele saiu andando e elas foram logo atrás, sempre olhando para o túnel que ia se estendendo às suas costas.

- Agora que esse morreu, quantos vocês acham que sobraram? - Swan perguntou, arrancando risadas altas de Emmet e Alice. - O que foi?

- Acho que você não entendeu a situação. Não dá para contá-los. Por que você acha que nem o exército continuou na cidade? Eles se multiplicam... basta você ser mordida.

- Não! Não basta. Eu fui mordida por Edward e não virei vampira!

Emmet parou de andar e puxou o rosto de Isabella.

- Você foi mordida por um vampiro puro. Se você for mordida por um infectado, você vai virar um deles.

Isabella sentia-se com um pouco de claustrofobia naquele túnel que não terminava nunca. O cheiro de corpos se deteriorando em algum lugar por ali, a deixava enojada.

- Esse Edward... você tem certeza que ele é calmo? - Emmet perguntou com uma voz desconfiada.

- Eu nunca disse que ele era calmo. Mas ele não é ruim.

- Quem te garante? - Alice interrompeu-a.

- Bem, ele me salvou em diversos momentos lá dentro. - Swan continuou, com a voz abafada pela tristeza. - Edward lutou com todos os vampiros de lá por minha causa.

- E por que então ele te mordeu? - Emmet parou, curioso. - Ele te mordeu, não foi?

- Sim. Nós... nos envolvemos.

Isabella terminou de falar e continuou andando, sem olhar para o rosto dos outros dois. Ela não queria ver nenhuma reação de nojo ou raiva da parte deles. Emmet e Alice se olharam desconfiados mas a alcançaram logo. A baixinha passou um braço pelo ombro de Swan, que não reagiu a isso.

- Bem, para se envolver com um troço desses, o cara deve ser um gato, né?

- Ele é perfeito!

- Ui. Quanta confiança! Gostei disso! Ele tem... amigos?

Isabella riu e não respondeu, guardando a arma pequena que lhe entregaram, na parte de trás de sua calça.

Edward. Era a única coisa que vagava por sua mente no momento. Isabella só conseguia pensar em se manter o máximo de tempo viva, nem que fosse apenas para vê-lo mais uma vez. Para olhá-lo nos olhos e agradecer de novo. Ou simplesmente, para beijá-lo e dizer que o amava. Um amor concebido de uma forma diferente, mas que não deixava de ser amor. Ela nem reparou quando saíram do túnel, a luz do dia brilhando em suas cabeças e a cidade, deserta. Sem barulho algum para acompanhá-los. Os três podiam ouvir o barulho das solas de seus sapatos ecoando pela rua, que ventava pedaços de jornais rasgados pelo ar. Numa direção totalmente desconhecida eles estavam rumando, para salvar um da espécie responsável por todo aquele caos.

- Eu espero que esse cara não tente encostar em mim...

- Ele não vai fazer nada, Emmet. Isabella diz que ele a salvou!

- Mesmo assim, nunca se sabe. Eu mato ele antes, ouviram?

Swan congelou diante daquela hipótese. Emmet estava altamente armado e ela não gostava nem de pensar numa suposta chuva de balas na direção do vampiro 6.

- Eu asseguro que ele não fará nada a nenhum de vocês. Podem confiar em mim, pois eu também não os colocaria em risco, se não conhecesse Edward.

- É melhor mesmo.

- Quanto tempo de caminhada hein? - Alice perguntou, passando a mão na testa suada.

- Se mantermos esse ritmo, mais umas 4 horas. - o militar respondeu, olhando para o relógio e depois para o céu. - Depois que o sol baixar, vai ser mais fácil.

Eles já se sentiam cansados diante do sol escaldante lá no céu. Isabella não aguentava mais andar e pediu para que eles parassem um pouco para descansarem.

- Nós não podemos perder tempo. - Emmet falou olhando em volta, com os olhos estreitos fugindo do sol.

- Eu sei, nem quero perder tempo algum. - Swan falou sem fôlego, desfazendo o rabo-de-cavalo para ajeitar novamente. - Mas eu estou morta. Preciso de 5 minutos pelo menos, ok?

Alice balançou a cabeça e sentou no meio-fio do lado dela, parando para tomar um fôlego também e levando uma mão acima dos olhos, para olhar Emmet no sol.

- Você não cansa nunca?

- Fui treinado para isso garotas... - ele sorriu, colocando a metralhadora no ombro.

- Ah sim. Mas mesmo sendo treinado, este sol está de matar! - Alice falava resmungando e abanando o rosto com as mãos.

Isabella logo ficou de pé novamente, limpando a calça na bunda e deu a mão para Alice levantar também.

- Podemos ir se quiserem.

- Por mim tudo bem! - a baixinha falou sorridente.

No momento que eles atravessaram a rua, duas pessoas saíram de dentro de uma loja e um grupo apontou as armas para o outro. Houve uma tensão no ar e eles perceberam que todos eram humanos.

- Olá. - um outro loiro falou, abaixando a arma.

- Oi. Sou Alice. - ela esticou a mão.

- Jasper.

Eles se cumprimentaram e depois a mulher atrás do loiro falou, se inclinando.

- Sou Victoria.

- Olá. - Isabella sorriu simpática e Victoria a ignorou, olhando apenas para Emmet.

- Vocês estão indo para onde? - o loiro perguntou.

- Norte. E vocês? - Emmet perguntou seco, sem olhar muito para eles e sim para o horizonte.

- Estávamos sem rumo, na verdade. Não sabemos para onde ir ao certo. Podemos ir junto? - Jasper perguntou, franzindo a testa e com olhos suplicantes.

Alice agarrou o braço dele e o puxou para andar com ela, sorrindo.

- Já estão indo... Vamos, Em? Bella?

- Jasper! - Victoria o chamou, balançando seus cabelos cor de fogo e ele virou-se para olhá-la. - Nós vamos com eles? Nem os conhecemos!

- Eu vou. Se você vai eu não sei... Nós só nos conhecemos há poucas horas também.

Ela fechou a cara e saiu andando atrás deles, olhando Isabella dos pés à cabeça.

- Você é sempre pálida assim?

- Eu estava internada.

- Hum. - ela resmungou e olhou Emmet, avaliando todos os seus músculos. - Namorados?

- Quem? - Swan a indagou, olhando para Emmet logo em seguida e revirou os olhos. - Nós dois? Claro que não!

- Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo. - ele respondeu numa voz bem clara.

Eles andaram por horas calados, cada um com seus pensamentos. A noite já tinha caído quando enfim, eles pararam diante do que viam.

- Wow. - Alice exclamou olhando para cima.

- Ok, o que estamos fazendo aqui? - Jasper perguntou, passando a mão no pescoço.

Na frente deles, um muro gigante e impenetrável se estendia, com o símbolo do exército americano no portão principal. Victoria e Jasper os olharam confusos e Emmet limpou a garganta.

- Bem, essa é nossa primeira parada.

- Para que? - a ruiva franziu a testa, olhando ainda para o muro imponente.

- Para buscar mais uma pessoa. - Swan conclui seca e se adiantou alguns passos à frente. Ela virou para olhar Emmet. - Tem idéia de como podemos entrar?

- Bem... - ele apolpou os bolsos da calça e Victoria o comeu com os olhos. - Eu espero que meu cartão de acesso ainda esteja funcionando.

Ele então retirou um cartão magnético e passou num vidro que ficava colado ao portão. Logo em seguida, ele colou seu polegar no vidro e esperou. Uma luz verde piscou acima do portão e o som de várias travas ecoou no ar.

- Ok, ainda sou um militar então. - ele falou e sorriu para Swan, esperando o portão abrir. - Primeiro as damas, por favor.

Isabella deu o primeiro passo e entrou portão adentro, ficando abismada com a dimensão do lugar. Os outros vieram logo atrás dela e então Emmet tomou a frente novamente, sabendo os locais exatos onde ir.

- Antes, nós vamos ao arsenal.

- Não, por favor. - Swan segurou seu braço. - Eu não aguento esperar...

- Eu não vou quase desarmado até ele.

- Ele quem? - Victoria perguntou, interessada na palavra no masculino.

Eles pararam de frente para a entrada do prédio que ficava no meio do terreno imenso. Ali, Emmet passou novamente o cartão.

- Ele quem? - Victoria perguntou novamente, irritada.

- Um amigo dela. - Alice repondeu sorrindo e abraçando Isabella.

Eles entraram no prédio, totalmente apagado, dando idéia de que não havia ninguém mais ali e Swan sentiu uma dor no coração ao pensar na hipótese de Edward não estar lá.

- Pegamos... o caminho... errado... - ela falou sem forças, as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos.

- Não querida, não pegamos. - Alice a consolou e olhou raivosa para Emmet. - Nós iremos agora conferir isso, ok? O arsenal fica para depois. Emmet?

A baixinha fez um sinal com a cabeça e ele revirou os olhos, não resistindo a elas duas.

- Se ele estiver aqui nesse prédio, eu sei onde estará. Venham.

Eles se direcionaram a um elevador, sempre com Emmet iluminando o caminho com sua lanterna. O elevador ao invés de subir, desceu. Eles saltaram dois andares depois e se depararam com um corredor frio parecido ao da ONPAS.

- Ele está aqui. Eu sei que está.

Swan saiu correndo, olhando para os lados, procurando pela primeira entrada que achasse. Lá no final, ela escancarou uma porta de aço que estava entreaberta. Um quadrado de vidro e um vampiro quase morto de fome estavam agora à sua frente, enquanto ela caía de joelhos chorando.

Emmet parou na frente da cela, encarando o vampiro jogado ali dentro. Victoria e Jasper recuaram, dando alguns passos para trás.

- Vocês... vocês... - Victoria gaguejava. - nos trouxeram até um vampiro?

- Calem-se. - Swan falou ríspida, se levantando devagar e caminhando até a cela. - Edward...

Ele a olhou, sem ânimo de levantar, mais pálido do que nunca, com olheiras extremamente fundas e roxas.

- O que fizeram com você? Há quanto tempo... - ela soluçou. - Há quanto tempo está aqui sozinho?

- Bella... - ele fechou os olhos e balbuciou o nome dela, com uma voz fraca.

- Edward... - ela chorou colocando a mão no vidro e o viu se arrastar para fazer o mesmo.

- Você... está bem... - ele falou fraco, tentando sorrir. - Bonita...

Ela não o respondeu, pois suas lágrimas não deixavam. Swan levantou rápido e olhou em volta, procurando pela mesa de controles, que ficava no canto da sala. Ela correu a té a mesa e começou a olhar os botões.

- O que está fazendo? - Emmet a segurou pelos braços. - Não vai abrir isso! Ele está faminto!

- Eu sei. Eu vou entrar lá, ok? Eu disse que não deixaria nada acontecer a vocês!

Swan girou uma chave de comando e correu para a cela, que fazia o barulho de destrancamento. Edward a olhou apavorado e grudou o corpo na parede.

- Não! - ele falou buscando forças para gritar. - Segurem-a. Não deixem...

- Edward, eu confio em você...

- Não! Bella... não... - ele tinha uma expressão de dor agora. - Eu vou... te matar...

Ela ignorou o pedido dele e entrou.

Isabella estava mais perto da morte do que ela jamais imaginou. Edward se agarrou à parede de vidro, evitando contato com ela, mas ela foi até ele, enquanto Emmet fechava a porta da cela pela mesa de comando.

- Não...

- Edward... por favor... - seus olhos lacrimejavam em excesso enquanto ela tentava se aproximar cautelosamente dele, que tinha pânico no olhar.

O vampiro 6 fechou os olhos e virou o rosto na direção contrária dela. Ele não queria respirar, nem sentí-la, nem olhá-la. Ele sabia que ele podia matá-la a qualquer momento, tamanha fome que sentia.

- Beba...

- Eu vou... te matar, Bella... saia...

Ela o via se esforçar para não se mexer, seu rosto expressando dor ao extremo. Mas Swan chegou nele e tocou seu rosto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos negros e o vermelho reluzir forte depois. A mão do vampiro foi automaticamente para o pescoço dela, que perdeu o ar no exato momento do toque.

- Você não... devia...

Ele suplicou uma última vez, antes de puxá-la pela cintura e cravar os dentes em seu pescoço. Os que estavam do lado de fora deram um passo para trás, e Emmet abriu fogo contra a cela, que era inabalável.

- Ele vai matá-la!

Silêncio. Era o que se houvia naquela sala. Os que assistiam, estavam perplexos demais para se mexerem ou fazerem alguma coisa. Eles viam, que a cada gota de sangue sugado do pescoço de Isabella, o vampiro parecia tornar-se mais saudável. Do lado de dentro, enquanto Edward ganhava força novamente e sentia o sangue quente de Swan escorrer por sua garganta, Isabella perdia as forças, sentia seu corpo desanimar a cada segundo e seus olhos pesarem em seu rosto.

- Eu... te... amo...

Ela falou baixo demais para os outros ouvirem, mas alto o suficiente para um vampiro captar. No local mais fundo do seu subconsciente, Edward entendeu aquelas palavras e se esforçou para afastar os dentes da sua veia, por mais difícil que fosse. Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos por míseros dois segundos e se jogou contra o vidro, afastando-se urgente dela.

- Não!

O grito dele tirou os outros do transe enquanto o corpo fraco de Bella caía devagar no chão, fazendo um barulho abafado ecoar na cela. Ao ver o que tinha feito, ele correu ao seu encontro e levantou sua cabeça lentamente.

- Bella?

- Edw...

Ela encostou uma mão no rosto dele, que parecia querer chorar. O vampiro a pegou no colo e olhou fulminante para Emmet.

- Abra!

- Emmet, não. - Jasper falou grosso.

- Eu... - Emmet balbuciou sem saber o que fazer.

- ABRA! - o grito dele fez o vidro tremer e ele viu a figura pequena de Alice correr até a mesa e girar a chave.

A porta da cela se abriu e o vampiro saiu carregando Isabella nos braços. Ele liberou uma mesa no centro da sala, jogando as coisas no chão e a deitou ali. Edward ignorou as armas de Emmet e Jasper apontadas para ele.

- Bella? Fique comigo...

- Edward...

Ele rosnou e levantou o pulso, com a intenção de abrí-lo para poder alimentá-la. Ao perceber o que ele iria fazer, Swan o parou, segurando seu braço com seus dedos fracos.

- Não.

- O que? Não acha que eu vou deixá-la morrer, né?

- Edw...

O vampiro 6 abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la e encostou o rosto no dela, seu nariz tocando a pele fina do seu pescoço, no mesmo local em que a mordera.

- Eu não... não vou... morrer...

- Você está fraca, Bella... tão fraca...

Uma mão fria passou sobre sua testa, afastando seus cabelos. Ele o odiava por ter feito isso a ela, e então, ouviu-se o som de uma arma engatilhando. Edward virou-se rapidamente e voou em Jasper, grudando-o na parede com a unha na sua garganta.

- Não ousem se mexer, ou ele morre. - ele rosnou cheio de ódio dentro de si, enquanto encarava Jasper. O loiro pediu com os olhos para os outros se afastarem. - Me deixem a sós com ela! E eu não estou pedindo.

Quando ele lançou olhares para cada um deles, seus olhos negros exalando raiva, todos recuaram e saíram da sala. Edward voltou para a mesa beijando a mão de Isabella.

- Como você se sente? Se você estiver perto de morrer, Bella... eu juro...

- Não... não me... transforme. Em nenhuma... hipótese.

Ela suspirou, seu corpo tremendo com o esforço e fechou os olhos, apertando seus dedos em volta do braço dele. Edward ouvia seu coração batendo constante e sabia que não era a hora dela agora. Ele subiu na mesa e sentou, puxando a cabeça de Swan para seu colo.

- Descanse o tempo que precisar... Eu não vou sair daqui.

Nem Isabella, nem Edward, saberiam dizer exatamente por quanto tempo ela estava ali, dormindo. Ele não saiu um segundo sequer do lado dela.

* * *

**Nossa! Toh surpresa, 5 reviews no mesmo dia da post! Bom quero vê agora 8 Reviews... Se tiver 8 Reviews, eu posto o novo cap.. **


	4. Capítulo 3

**| Capítulo 3 |

* * *

**

Swan abriu os olhos, sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça, enquanto Edward debruçava-se sobre ela, alisando seu rosto.

- Oi.

- Edward... - ela esticou a mão para tocá-lo e ele beijou sua palma. - Estou sonhando?

- Não. - o vampiro sorriu com a imaginação dela. - Está bem acordada. Como se sente?

- Fraca.

- Imagino.

Ela olhou em volta e tentou levantar com a ajuda dele. Edward a colocou sentada na mesa e pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos, encostando sua testa na dela.

- Você não devia ter entrado, Bella.

Ela segurou as mãos dele e sorriu beijando de leve sua boca. Swan tinha sentido falta daquele beijo. Eles se abraçaram e ficaram um tempo assim, quietos. Edward ouvia os batimentos acelerados dela e tinha vontade de fazer aquele coração se acalmar.

- Onde... - ela falou, franzindo a testa, com dor. - estão os outros?

- Seus amigos?

- Hum... Não são exatamente amigos. Mas sim, onde estão?

- Não sei. - ele olhou na direção da porta, por onde os outros tinham saído. - Eu os expulsei daqui.

Isabella o olhou assustada, contornando as sobrancelhas dele com os dedos.

- Expulsou? Por que?

- Bella, não se exalte. - o vampiro 6 beijou-a mais uma vez, de leve. - Você precisa recuperar as forças, ok?

- Não.

Ela pulou da mesa e sentiu seu corpo fraco cambalear. Edward a segurou pela cintura, grudando seu corpo no dela.

- Eu senti falta... disso. - ela balbuciou, olhando para cima e encontrando os olhos dele.

- Eu sei. Eu também. Eu só pensava em sair daqui para te procurar...

Ele a pegou no colo, envolvendo os braços e pernas dela em volta do seu corpo e a beijou apaixonado. Suas línguas se encontraram um pouco antes deles serem interrompidos.

- Bem, vejo que estão se dando bem... - uma voz grossa, a de Emmet, falou. - Mas o mundo está acabando lá fora.

Edward rosnou, mas apenas Swan ouviu. Ela o olhou séria, como que pedindo para ele não fazer nada.

- Emmet. - Isabella sorriu sem muita vontade. - Pode entrar.

O militar entrou na sala, ainda desconfiado com o vampiro ali tão perto dele. Edward não fez o mínimo esforço para se virar e olhá-lo... Continuou com Isabella no colo, beijando o rosto dela.

- Edward, esse é Emmet. Ele me ajudou a te encontrar. - Swan parou os beijos dele e moveu sua cabeça, querendo que o vampiro olhasse para Emmet. - A ajuda dele foi indispensável, Edward. Sem ele eu nem estaria aqui agora.

- Obrigado. - o vampiro 6 disse ao militar, secamente. - Pode ir agora, eu tomo conta dela.

Emmet o olhou com raiva e bufou enquanto Swan olhava para Edward sem entender.

- Não, Edward. Nós vamos continuar com eles...

- Vamos?

- Claro! Juntos nós somos mais fortes!

O vampiro franziu a testa, olhando de um para o outro, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- O que exatamente aconteceu lá fora?

Foi só então que Isabella percebeu que Edward não sabia de nada que tinha acontecido. Ele estava tão por fora quanto ela quando saiu do hospital.

- Edward, a cidade está abandonada.

- Como assim? - ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Quando nos pegaram lá na ONPAS, não tomaram cuidado com quem tava infectado lá dentro... nem com os vampiros que sobraram.

Swan terminou de falar e se deu conta de que Lestat não estava ali. Ela olhou para Edward, que estava pensativo com a nova notícia.

- Edward... - ela puxou o rosto dele, para ele olhá-la. - Onde está Lestat?

- Não faço idéia.

- Eles pegaram vocês dois. Eu lembro...

- Peraí. - Emmet entrou na conversa, se aproximando deles. - Você quer dizer que tem outro por aí? Solto?

- Eu não sei. Eu lembro que pegaram Edward e Lestat. É tudo que lembro antes de ter desmaiado com a injeção.

- Ele é um vampiro? Igual a esse aqui? - o militar apontou para Edward, que rosnou.

- Esse aqui tem nome. Me chamo Edward.

Isabella se colocou entre os dois com medo de um possível conflito, mas o vampiro se acalmou, segurando-a pela cintura e beijando sua testa.

- Vamos sair daqui, ok?

- Você não sabe de tudo ainda...

- Ele pelo visto não sabe de nada! - Emmet falou enquanto se dirigia à porta. - Estava esse tempo todo aqui isolado... É um peso morto para nós.

O militar não teve nem tempo de piscar, pois o vampiro voou em sua garganta e grudou seu corpo forte na parede, sem o mínimo de esforço.

- Vejamos... - Edward o encarou com olhos negros. - quer ver quem é o peso morto aqui?

- N-não.

- Imaginei.

- Edward... - Isabella o chamou, alisando suas costas.

O vampiro soltou Emmet e segurou a mão de Swan, saindo da sala fria e andando pelo corredor comprido. Ele ouvia os passos do militar logo atrás deles.

- O que mais eu preciso saber, Bella?

- Bem... é que meio que virou uma doença.

- Que tipo de doença?

- Raiva.

Edward parou no meio do corredor e olhou confuso para Bella. Depois ele se virou e encarou Emmet, que o olhava sério.

- Isso é verdade?

- Absoluta. - o militar respondeu seco.

- E desde quando vampiro transmite alguma doença?

- Não foram os vampiros puros, que nem você. - Emmet explicou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Não que eu tenha certeza de que você é puro...

- Emmet! - Swan o repeliu e ele revirou os olhos.

- Certo. Enfim, os que foram transformados por vocês lá dentro, é que começaram a transmitir a doença. E é algo quase impossível de combater, pois é só ser mordido que já se paga a raiva.

O vampiro voltou a andar, segurando a mão de Isabella e prestando atenção no que Emmet dizia atrás dele.

- E ninguém fez nada em relação a isso?

- Claro que fizemos. Mas como eu disse, é bem difícil. Se espalha rápido demais.

- Edward, a cidade foi abandonada. Não tem polícia na rua, nada... - Isabella olhou por cima do ombro para Emmet. - Talvez se eu não tivesse encontrado ele e a Alice...

Edward puxou Isabella pela nuca e a levantou no ar para beijar sua boca. Ela ficou sem ar até que ele a colocou no chão novamente, delicado com uma rocha.

- Não termine a frase. Prefiro não pensar em algo tão terrível te acontecendo.

- O-ok.

Eles saíram do complexo e já estavam do lado de fora do prédio, onde os outros integrantes do grupo esperavam sentados no chão, no canto do muro. Jasper ficou em pé assim que viu o vampiro saindo e apontou a arma para ele.

- Abaixa isso! - Alice falou, dando um tapa na mão do loiro. - Perdeu a vontade de viver?

- Não se aproxime de nós! - ele pediu alto, olhando para Edward.

- Abaixe a arma, Jasper. - Swan pediu, parando na frente do vampiro.

Edward riu, segurando na cintura de Isabella e tirando-a de sua frente. Jasper nem sentiu quando o vampiro grudou na frente dele, tirando a arma de suas mãos.

- Eu sou apenas um pouco mais rápido do que você.

- Não encoste em mim! - o loiro falou ríspido, suando enquanto encarava o vampiro, que sorria para ele.

- Boo!

Jasper cambaleou para trás, assustado, o que fez Alice e Victoria caírem na gargalhada, o deixando com mais raiva ainda de Edward.

- Nossa Jasper... - Emmet brincou. - Que pulso firme o seu.

Edward ignorou os olhares curiosos e andou até a saida da instalação, olhando para a rua deserta. Isabella foi até ele, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

- Isso dá medo...

- Não tenha. - ele a olhou, sorrindo. - Nada vai passar por mim.

Ela o abraçou, sentindo que estavam sendo observados pelos outros.

- Bem, nós vamos embora ou não? - Victoria levantou perguntando, enquanto limpava a poeira da calça.

- Vamos. Mas não me sinto à vontade tendo que ir com isso aí.

- Jasper! - Alice o puxou pelo braço, irritada. - Ele pode acabar nos ajudando, ok?

- Não vejo como.

O vampiro 6 colocou os pés na calçada e olhou para o loiro, abraçando Swan por cima dos ombros.

- Lembrarei disso quando tiver que salvar vocês.

Emmet apressou o passo e emparelhou com ele na rua, entregando-o uma das armas que ele pegou para abastecer o grupo.

- O que é isso? - Edward olhou a pistola e perguntou.

- Como assim o que é? Uma arma! - o militar riu.

- Não preciso de armas.

Eles continuaram andando pela rua deserta e foram na direção de onde vieram. Edward passou um braço sobre os ombros de Isabella e beijou seu rosto.

- Você já viu algum deles? - ele perguntou olhando sério para ela.

- Sim, um deles nos atacou dentro do metrô...

- E o que vocês fizeram?

- Ele o matou. - ela apontou com a cabeça para Emmet, que andava na frente deles.

O vampiro andava olhando desconfiado para todos os lados enquanto segurava forte em Isabella. Ela se sentia era mais protegida com ele ali ao seu lado. Eles estavam passando por baixo de um viaduto quando ouviram um barulho tipo vozes que vinham de algum lugar ali perto. E então rapidamente apareceram vários infectados correndo na direção deles. O militar e o loiro se posicionaram na frente do grupo e apontaram as armas.

- Fiquem atrás de nós! - Emmet falou rápido para as mulheres.

- Edward... - Swan o chamou com medo.

Os homens começaram a atirar e conseguiram derrubar três infectados, porém ainda sobraram dois que continuaram avançando. O vampiro então voou na direção deles e enquanto quebrava o pescoço de um levantava o outro no ar quebrando-lhe ao meio.

- É disso que que vocês tem medo? - ele perguntou enquanto que estalava os ossos do pescoço.

Os outros integrantes do grupo ficaram imóveis olhando Edward que se estalava todo e então terminava o show com um beijo na boca de Isabella. Emmet limpou a garganta e eles interromperam o beijo.

- Ok. Bom trabalho. - o militar falou para o vampiro

- Não fiz por vocês. - Edward segurou forte a mão de Swan. - Fiz por ela.

Eles se calaram e continuaram a caminhar em silêncio. Um silêncio tão grande que era capaz de Edward ouvir qualquer barulho a quilômetros de distância. Ela o olhou apreensiva e beijou seu braço.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Só estou tentando ouvir algo. - o vampiro falou baixo, num sopro, concentrado demais.

- Algo, tipo...?

Ele fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo para que Isabella parasse de falar.

- Qual o nome dele mesmo? - Edward apontou para Emmet, que andava um pouco mais na frente deles.

- Emmet.

- Ei! Emmet! - ele chamou.

O militar olhou para trás e deu de ombros.

- As pessoas que não morreram, foram para onde?

O militar parou de andar e colocou o fuzil no ombro, olhando em volta e depois encarando Edward.

- Quem não morreu, ou conseguiu fugir a tempo ou então está que nem nós, por aí, tentando sair.

- Certo. Mas sair, exatamente por onde e para onde? - o vampiro perguntou, insistindo.

- Seguinte, quando as Forças Armadas declararam estado de emergência e perceberam que não tinha mais o que ser feito para contenção do vírus, foi-se estabelecida uma evasão da população para cidades vizinhas que ainda estavam intactas. - ele abaixou para amarrar o cadarço da bota e continuou falando, olhando para cima de vez em quando. - A situação crítica mesmo era mais aqui na nossa cidade. Só que quando o governo resolveu fazer isso, tudo virou um caos. Porque eles só deixavam passar pelo cerco quem não estava infectado e não tivesse tido nenhum tipo de contato com alguém que já tivesse infectado.

Bella suspirou e sentou no meio-fio, ainda exausta pelo sangue que Edward sugou. Ele a olhou preocupado e alisou seus cabelos, encostando a cabeça dela em sua perna.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... Só um pouco cansada. - ela sorriu.

- Desculpe, continue... - o vampiro olhou de volta para Emmet. - Você estava falando sobre caos...

- Sim, a população se revoltou, ficaram com medo. Os que eram rejeitados queriam passar para o outro lado a qualquer custo.

- E o que eles fizeram com quem não podia atravessar? - Isabella perguntou confusa, preocupada com o paradeiro das pessoas.

- Bem... - Emmet coçou a cabeça e levantou. - Quem tentou atravessar a todo custo, morreu.

- OMG.

- Pois é... nossos queridos governantes! - Alice falou com raiva na voz, chutando uma latinha de refrigerante.

- Vocês estão aqui porque não conseguiram atravessar? - Edward perguntou, ajudando Swan a se levantar.

- Eu fiquei para trás, por causa de Rosalie... Ela... - o militar abaixou a cabeça e seu tom de voz também diminuiu. - Ela foi infectada por um descuido meu.

Houve um silêncio por parte dos outros integrantes do grupo. Emmet parecia agora visivelmente abalado com o que houve e Edward achou melhor cortar o clima ruim. Ele voltou a andar, dessa vez se adiantando com Isabella e recomeçou o papo.

- Ok. Então nós só precisamos atravessar o tal cerco, certo?

- Mais ou menos. - o loiro, que até então tinha permanecido calado, falou um pouco seco e Edward o olhou. - Nós temos 2 pequenos problemas.

- Quais?

- Primeiro, que não é um cerco, uma barreira qualquer. É um muro praticamente impossível de passar. Segundo, que, digamos que por algum milagre, a gente consiga passar... Você é um deles.

- E...? - Edward pergunto, estreitando os olhos em forma de ameaça para Jasper.

- E eu acho que não vão deixar um vampiro se aproximar.

A frase bateu em Isabella e a deixou em choque. Até então ela não tinha pensado no fato de que Edward de qualquer forma, continuava sendo um vampiro e uma ameaça para os humanos. Edward percebeu que ela ficou calada, com os olhos perdidos no horizonte.

- O que foi? - ele sussurrou para ela em seu ouvido, chamando sua atenção.

- Oi? - Swan levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele. - Nada... Só fiquei pensando no que Jasper disse.

- Sobre? O fato de não me deixarem passar?

- Isso.

A conversa tinha morrido ali, mas eles continuaram andando. O vampiro diminuiu o passo, para ficar para trás junto com Isabella. Ele a olhou, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Bella, você precisa me prometer uma coisa.

Ela arregalou os olhos temendo pelo que pudesse ser dito e balançou a cabeça, dando um passo para trás.

- Eu não quero prometer nada! Não me peça nada, Edward!

- Calma... Ok, não vou pedir. Não agora. - ele se aproximou dela novamente e segurou sua cintura. - Mas se eu notar que é preciso, você vai precisar me ouvir.

Ela o beijou, tentando prolongar aquele momento o máximo que podia. Eles ouviram os outros mais lá na frente, chamando-os e então continuaram o caminho. Começava a escurecer e ficava mais difícil andar pelas ruas desertas daquela maneira, com a noite caindo rápido atrás deles.

- Não seria melhor pararmos em algum lugar? - Alice perguntou.

- Para virarmos janta de zumbis? - Victoria respondeu histérica.

Emmet, Jasper e Edward pararam ao mesmo tempo e olharam para as mulheres. No íntimo, eles sabiam que era a melhor coisa a ser feita, além de que elas estavam visivelmente cansadas já.

- Talvez seja melhor mesmo. - Emmet respondeu, olhando em volta e procurando um lugar. - Vamos dar uma olhada naquele prédio ali.

Ele andou na frente, arrombando uma porta de um prédio que parecia ser um depósito abandonado e eles então entraram. O lugar era vazio, amplo e medonho. A pouca luz das estrelas não chegavam ali dentro, o que deixava tudo muito escuro.

- Peraí, vocês não querem passar a noite aqui, né?

- Tem idéia melhor, ruivinha? - Edward perguntou cínico.

- Tenho várias! Tipo, um lugar mais iluminado...

- Para sermos alvos fáceis? - Jasper retrucou, rindo.

Alice, Victoria e Jasper começaram uma discussão a respeito do local escolhido, até Edward chutar um pedaço de metal que fez o som ecoar por todo o depósito e latejar a cabeça deles. Então todos pararam, assustados, olhando o vampiro de cara fechada.

- Nós ficaremos aqui. É escuro, é sombrio, mas é ótimo para mim.

- Ah, claro! Para você! - Victoria bateu palmas, irônica. - Muito bom saber que estás pensando no bem geral.

Ele rosnou olhando para a ruiva e Swan o abraçou por trás, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços.

- Quando eu falo, é bom você fechar a boca. - o vampiro falou, andando na direção de Victoria e fazendo Isabella arrastar-se grudada a ele. - Ambientes iluminados tornam cada um de vocês alvos super fáceis. E lugares como esse, tornam a minha percepção extremamente maior.

- Eu... meio que concordo com o vampiro aí. - Emmet falou, coçando a cabeça, de voz baixa. - Eles preferem lugares escuros, certo? Por que? Porque logicamente, é melhor para eles. Então também é melhor para nosso amigo aqui.

- Exatamente. - Edward sorriu seco na direção do militar. - E o que é melhor para mim...

- É melhor para todos nós. - Jasper concluiu, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

A ruiva suspirou contrariada e se afastou. Cada um procurou um lugar para deitar ou sentar, arrumando pedaços de madeira para evitarem contato com o chão sujo. Edward virou-se para Isabella, alisando seu rosto e beijando sua boca.

Eles se beijaram e Edward a olhou intensamente, abraçando-a com força e trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu.

- Te protegerei, haja o que houver. - ele falou baixo, mais para ele apenas do que para ser ouvido.

- Não dê uma de herói. - ela pediu, levantando os olhos e implorando a ele, que sorriu torto.

Os minutos passaram e a madrugada já cobria o céu. A maioria dormia e só Edward e Emmet continuavam acordados, distantes, um de cada lado do depósito. O vampiro levantou, sem fazer esforço algum para enxergar naquele bréu total e começou a andar pelo local.

- Você enxerga? - Emmet perguntou e o vampiro o olhou de longe.

- Sim. Como você enxerga de dia.

- Está... vendo algum por aí?

- Não. E nem precisaria. - Edward andou até uma janela enorme, que tinha um dos vidros quebrado e olhou lá para fora. - Eu sentiria o cheiro se algum se aproximasse.

- Claro. Vocês cheiram mal. Esqueci.

Em poucas frações de segundos, Edward estava com o rosto colado ao de Emmet, que parou de respirar.

- Não é por cheirar mal. É simplesmente, por cheirar. Assim como eu sinto o seu cheiro, os seus batimentos cardíacos... - o vampiro tocou um dedo numa veia do pescoço do militar. - E seu sangue correndo nesse exato momento, por essa veia.

O militar tinha a cabeça encostada na parede enquanto o vampiro o encarava ameaçadoramente. Ele ficou alguns segundos sem respirar, olhando dentro dos olhos negros de Edward.

- Vai me matar? - Emmet perguntou entre os dentes, engolindo seco.

- Não, não valeria à pena. - Edward sorriu cínico e o soltou, cruzando o galpão antes que o militar sequer piscasse.

Com o passar dos minutos, Emmet acabou cochilando, na tranquilidade do local. O vampiro 6 estava sentado, num canto do galpão, sozinho, onde ninguém poderia enxergá-lo. Ele olhava fixo para a direção em que Isabella dormia, velando seu sono o tempo todo. Mas então, sua atenção foi chamada para outro lado. Ele virou rápido a cabeça, e seus olhos imediatamente ganharam a cor negra. Edward correu até o grupo e tampou a boca de Emmet, o acordando assustado.

- Eles estão aqui. - o vampiro sussurrou, destampando a boca do militar e deixando que ele levantasse alerta.

- Onde?

- Em volta. Querem nos cercar. Acordei os outros e não deixei ninguém fazer barulho.

Edward saiu dali e foi até Swan, acariciando seu rosto devagar. Ela abriu os olhos ainda sonolenta e sorriu quando viu quem era.

- Desculpe acordá-la... - ele se desculpou. - ... mas precisa levantar. Temos companhia e não é das melhores.

Isabella levantou com medo e sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo. Pouco antes de Edward acordá-la, ela sonhava com eles dois casados e em lua-de-mel. Swan precisou balançar a cabeça para espantar a imagem do sonho e se concentrar na realidade que aterrorizava eles agora. Edward sentiu ela apertando sua mão e a puxou pela cintura, olhando-a com carinho.

- Não fique com medo. - ele falou e beijou sua testa, ficando assim por alguns segundos e abraçando-a.

Ele então a soltou quando Emmet se aproximou, junto com os outros, esperando uma ordem do vampiro.

- O que vamos fazer?

Edward olhou em volta, analisando o lugar e puxou Isabella pela mão até um canto do galpão. Ali havia um recuo, num nível um pouco abaixo do normal.

- Vocês vão ficar aqui.

- Eu não ficarei parando esperando que nos ataquem! - Emmet falou com raiva, carregando sua arma.

- Eu não acho que você tenha muita vantagem sobre eles! - o vampiro o encarou com pressa.

- Mesmo assim.

- Certo! Que seja! - Edward puxou Jasper pela gola da camisa, colando seu rosto no dele. - Você é responsável por não deixar que nada aconteça com as mulheres. Compreendeu?

- S-sim.

- Sabe atirar, né?

- No es-escuro?

O loiro gaguejou intimidado com Edward enquanto Alice pegou uma arma da cintura de Emmet e engatilhou-a.

- Bem, eu sei.

Edward sorriu ao ver a decisão da garota e concordou com a cabeça, largando Jasper rispidamente.

- Na falta de homens... Vai mulher mesmo. - ele falou, enviando um olhar frio para o loiro, que pigarreou.

- Por mim ninguém passa, pode deixar. - a baixinha sorriu malignamente, mascando um chiclete e se posicionou um pouco mais à frente do que os outros.

O militar riu da pose dela e se afastou enquanto o vampiro ainda permanecia ali, agora falando com Isabella.

- Não vou deixar que cheguem em vocês. Mas se algum conseguir chegar, grite para eu ouvir.

- Ok.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou com urgência. Ele precisou interromper o beijo quando sentiu que era hora de se afastar. Edward beijou-a no rosto e suspirou contra sua pele, fazendo-a arrepiar.

- Eu te amo, Dra. Swan.

Ele se afastou e foi se juntar à Emmet, que estava atrás da porta principal do galpão. Os dois ficaram lado a lado e o vampiro olhou para o militar.

- Já matou muitos?

- Alguns. O suficiente para ainda estar vivo.

- Certo. - Edward franziu a testa, olhando para trás e depois olhando para a frente, para a porta. - Mas por que estamos parados aqui?

- Os infectados são burros. Eles vão entrar pelo lugar mais fácil.

Edward balançou a cabeça, como se alguma coisa ali então estivesse errada.

- Não esses. Eles... - ele estreitou os olhos, como se pudesse ouvir os pensamentos dos outros vampiros. - ... estão sendo guiados. Eles possuem um líder agora.

O militar olhou para Edward sem entender. O vampiro sabia exatamente o que tinha que esperar e quem era o tal líder que vinha com os infectados.

- Como assim, líder? Os estudos, quando tentou-se achar uma cura, compravaram que eles não raciocinam. - Emmet falou, sem querer acreditar no que o outro dizia.

- Eles têm um líder. E acredite, eu o conheço muito bem.

- Você o conhece? - o militar perguntou um pouco descrente.

- Ele era um dos vampiros da ONPAS. - Edward sorriu armago e Emmet o encarou incrédulo.

- Você está dizendo que... - o militar olhou em volta. - ... Lestat está aqui?

- Legal, não? - Edward sorriu agora como se estivesse feliz e estalou os ossos do pescoço. - Faz tempo que estou querendo acertar uns detalhes com ele!

Emmet ficou tenso quando o vampiro terminou de falar e levantou a cabeça, olhando-o com os olhos negros e as presas totalmente à mostra, afiadas. O militar nunca tinha ficado na presença de um vampiro desse jeito, sem que estivessem lutando. Ele no fundo, gostou de poder estar ao lado de um vampiro do bem e sorriu sem que Edward visse.

- Bem, eu deixarei ele todo para você.

Um barulho de correntes se partindo soou lá nos fundos do galpão e Edward gargalhou.

- Ah Lestat... quando você estava indo, eu estava voltando! - ele falou voando naquela direção.

Quando Edward voou na direção dos fundos do galpão, ele já encontrou vários infectados invadindo o local, como um bando de desordenados, sem terem uma direção única a seguir. Ele passou feito uma bala por entre eles e parou na porta, ao avistar Lestat chegando.

- Saudades, Edward?

O vampiro Lestat sorriu rosnando e disparando na direção do vampiro 6. Para quem via de fora, era como apenas uma fumaça, de tão rápido que eles giravam no ar. O impacto de seus corpos sobre os infectados acabava matando vários deles, que não possuíam o gene tão perfeito quanto o dos "puros".

- OMG.

Alice ficou tensa quando viu que Emmet estava praticamente sozinho lidando com os outros e alguns passavam por ele, viundo na direção dela.

- Alice... - Bella falou, nervosa, vendo o que não queria ver.

- Não... surte. - a baixinha pediu. - Porque... senão... eu surto também.

Ela se posicionou como se fosse atacar alguém e respirou fundo, apontando a arma na direção deles. Bella acompanhou a luta de Edward e Lestat, nervosa e puxou o ar, soltando-o com toda sua força.

- EDWARD!

O grito de Isabella foi suficiente para que Edward girasse a cabeça naquela direção e se soltasse de Lestat. Ele voltou ao chão e avançou contra os infectados que se aproximavam de Alice. Em um único movimento ele dilacerou a garganta de dois deles.

- A cabeça, Alice! Mire a cabeça! - ele gritou para a baixinha que disparou a arma contra o que agora avançava em cima dela.

- Nós vamos morrer aqui! - Victoria sussurrou ao lado de Jasper, ambos grudados na parede.

- Edward! - o militar gritou e o vampiro o olhou, vendo-o com o fuzil apontado na sua direção. - Abaixe-se!

Edward notou que Emmet estava pronto para atirar num infectado que vinha pelas suas costas e se esquivou, para que o militar pudesse abrir fogo. Eles dois sozinhos deram conta de uns trinta infectados, enquanto Alice conseguiu acertar em cheio três. No entando, alguns ainda permaneciam vivos e Lestat, tinha sido esquecido, no intuito de Edward em proteger Isabella.

- OMG, eu não vou morrer aqui!

A ruiva se desesperou e saiu do cerco que o vampiro 6 havia montado para protegê-las. Ao correr desprotegida pelo galpão, foi agarrada por Lestat.

- Ei, Edward!

O vampiro 6 parou para olhá-lo e viu Victoria sendo segurada pelo pescoço.

- Acho que você perdeu uma ovelha do rebanho... - o vampiro líder sorriu sarcástico e quebrou o pescoço da ruiva na mesma hora, deixando seu corpo cair no chão.

Alice e Isabella ficarem em choque com a cena que viram, enquanto Lestat gargalhou e saiu correndo do galpão. Edward se preparou para ir atrás dele, mas ao chegar na metade do caminho, lembrou que não poderia deixar Swan ali desamparada e voltou.

- Ei, Edward! - o militar o chamou, ofegante já. - Não estou mais aguentando...

O vampiro 6 percebeu que Emmet já estava no seu limite, enquanto ainda sobravam alguns infectados ali. Ele olhou em volta e encontrou o olhar assustado de Isabella.

- Ok, chega. Já cansei de brincar com vocês.

Ao falar isso, ele rosnou e se meteu na frente de Emmet, encarando sozinho os infectados, que partiram para cima dele. Era tudo muito rápido para olhos humanos enxergarem, levando em conta a escuridão do local, mas podia-se ouvir o som dos corpos se chocando e de ossos quebrando.

- OMG... Se ele morrer, a gente morre também. - Jasper falou apavorado, sussurrando para si.

- Ele não vai morrer. - Swan respondeu, quase desmaiando com a tensão.

Já se via alguns corpos desfazendo-se, quando Edward arrancou a última cabeça e parou no meio do galpão, estalando os ossos do pescoço.

- Próximo?

* * *

**Mais Chantagem Rs ...**

**11 reviews e a post sai rapidinha... Bjs**


	5. Capítulo 4

**| Capítulo 4 |

* * *

**

Os infectados que ali sobraram, haviam sido dizimados por Emmet e Edward, com uma pequena ajuda de Alice, claro. Quando tudo acabou, a baixinha jogou a arma no chão e agachou, respirando ofegante.

- Nunca mais vou dormir em paz depois dessas cenas.

- Está tudo bem... - Isabella a consolou esfregando seus ombros e foi na direção de Edward, que tinha tirado a blusa para se limpar.

Jasper ainda estava em choque com o que acontecera com Victoria e saiu do canto onde eles estavam, olhando para o corpo da ruiva jogado ali no chão perto de Emmet.

- Ele... a matou com tanta... facilidade...

- Vocês são frágeis perto de nós. - Edward completou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do loiro. - Ela errou feio ao achar que podia mesmo correr.

- Edward...

O vampiro olhou para Swan, que se aproximava dele, ainda assustada com a situação e ele a abraçou, levantando-a do chão e beijando sua testa.

- Você está bem, né? - Edward perguntou, examinando todo o corpo de Isabella com as mãos.

- Estou. Fisicamente sim. Psicologicamente... - ela suspirou. - nem tanto.

Edward se afastou dos outros com ela e foram até um canto mais isolado do galpão.

- Edward! E essa bagunça? - Emmet perguntou gritando, já longe deles.

- Deixem aí. - o vampiro respondeu tão alto quanto, porém, sem fazer o mínimo esforço. - Ou vão querer limpar uma cidade abandonada?

- Vamos deixar Victoria aqui também? Assim? - Alice perguntou, olhando para o corpo morto, fazendo Edward suspirar e se irritar com aquilo.

- Não.

O vampiro 6 foi rápido na direção deles e pegou o corpo de Victoria, saindo do galpão na velocidade da luz e voltando ainda mais rápido, sem nada na mão.

- Resolvido. Satisfeitos? - ele sorriu amargo para o trio e voltou para Bella, que já tinha se sentado num pedaço de madeira caído no chão.

- Eu fiquei com medo... - ela falou num tom de voz baixo, inaudível para os outros humanos ali. - de que você se machucasse.

Swan levantou os olhos, encontrando com os dele e esticou seu braço para pegar na mão de Edward. Ele agachou para ficar no mesmo nível que ela e a beijou apaixonado, tocando seus lábios devagar.

- Eu nunca daria um passo em falso. - ele falou, sussurrando em sua boca. - Pois eu não me perdoaria se perdesse você.

Swan sorriu e afundou o rosto no peito dele, jogando o peso de seu corpo para frente, apoiando-se em Edward. Ela chorou ali aninhada em seus braços e molhando sua pele.

- Eu estou com tanto medo do que vai acontecer daqui para frente...

- Não fique. Eu estarei por aqui. - ele beijou seu rosto e alisou suas costas, tentando acalmá-la. - Por que não volta a deitar e tenta dormir?

- Acho que não vou conseguir. Não agora...

- Eu deito com você. - ele falou em seu ouvido, roçando seu nariz nos cabelos dela e fazendo com que ela concordasse.

Edward e Bella levantaram e voltaram para a parte onde o grupo tinha se ajeitado antes para dormir. O trio também já estava lá, quietos, em silêncio profundo. Cada um, com seu pesadelo interior.

- Está com frio? - o vampiro a perguntou quando se deitaram de lado, ele por trás, passando os braços em volta do corpo dela.

- Não.

- Tente descansar, Bella. O dia amanhã será longo.

Ela fechou os olhos, procurando se acalmar, sabendo que estava protegida ali nos braços dele. Ele, continou com a mente trabalhando a mil por hora, tentando executar planos diversos em como passar pela barreira que em breve teriam que enfrentar.

No meio da madrugada, enquanto todos dormiam cansados depois da luta, Edward ainda encontrava-se com os braços em volta de Isabella, observando cada movimento que seu corpo fazia. Os batimentos cardíacos dela estavam tranquilos agora, já que seu subconsciente sabia que ela estava protegida.

O vampiro virou a cabeça para olhar na direção dos outros, que dormiam um pouco mais afastados deles e constatou que todos dormiam um sono realmente pesado. Ele então beijou delicadamente um ombro de Swan e deslizou uma mão pela sua barriga, pressionando-a ligeiramente até seu ventre.

- Hm... - Isabella gemeu, remexendo-se em seus braços e abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta. - Oi...

Edward lhe deu o seu melhor sorriso torto e abaixou um pouco a cabeça para beijar sua boca, sussurrando sobre seus lábios, enquanto procurava o botão de sua calça.

- Estão todos dormindo... Posso tocá-la?

Swan sorriu, fechando novamente os olhos e apenas balançando a cabeça em sentido positivo.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, mas ela não viu por estar de olhos cerrados. Edward ultrapassou seu jeans, tocando o tecido fino da calcinha e fazendo-a tremer com sua mão extremamente fria.

- Estou muito frio? - ele a perguntou, baixinho em seu ouvido. - Se preferir que eu pare...

- Não seja louco. - Swan respondeu, abrindo os olhos e mandando-lhe um olhar furioso, fazendo-o rir.

- Farei esse sacrifício então.

O herói da noite mordeu de leve o ombro dela enquanto seus dedos entravam pela calcinha e tocavam-lhe a pele quente e úmida. Swan soltou um longo suspiro e jogou um braço para trás, alcançando o pescoço de Edward.

- Estava... com saudades...

Seu tom de voz era baixo, para que mais ninguém além dele ouvisse. Isabella sentia os dedos de Edward estimularem seu sexo excitado, brincando com seu clitóris e penetrando-a com um dedo. Ela deixou seu quadril rebolar nas mãos dele, enquanto o vampiro tratava de mordê-la de leve no ombro, lambendo o local depois.

- Eu estive tão preocupado contigo... - ele mordiscou sua orelha e ela sem querer gemeu alto.

Edward olhou rápido para ver se alguém tinha acordado, mas todos permaneciam do mesmo jeito de antes. Ele riu, abafando o som no pescoço de Swan

- Você quase nos entregou.

- Des... - ela parou para suspirar. - ...culpa.

Os dedos do vampiro intensificaram os movimentos e a velocidade, levando Isabella à loucura. Ela mordia os lábios com força, mexendo o quadril no mesmo ritmo que os dedos de Edward, até começar a sofrer os espasmos do prazer, ofegante. Por fim, ela soltou um longo e último suspiro, deixando seu braço cair e ficou quieta, sorrindo como boba.

- Isso é tão bom.

Edward puxou sua mão de volta e subiu em cima dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Prometa que sobreviverá. - ele a pediu, alisando suas pálpebras delicadamente.

- Eu prometo, se você prometer que não vai me abandonar. - ela respondeu, olhando-o preocupada com uma possível separação deles.

- Prometido.

- Prometido também.

Os dois se beijaram e continuaram trocando confidências por mais algumas horas, até que a manhã chegasse de vez.

O vampiro 6 não estava por perto quando Swan acordou. Ela levantou num pulo e olhou direto para Emmet, que era o único que já estava de pé, limpando o cano de uma das armas. Ela andou até o canto onde o militar estava e cruzou os braços em frente a ele.

- Onde Edward está?

- Ele tinha ido lá para fora. - Emmet a olhou e respondeu dando de ombros. - E bom dia.

- É. Bom dia. - Swan se afastou e suspirou, terminando de falar bem baixo para apenas ela ouvir. - Eu espero mesmo que seja bom.

Ela parou na porta do galpão e viu Edward parado no meio da rua, olhando para todos os lados. Ele sentiu a sua proximidade, pois virou-se rapidamente para trás, encontrando os olhares de Isabella.

- O que faz aqui fora?

- Tenho boas e más notícias. - ele respondeu, chegando nela e segurando sua mão ao puxá-la para dentro. - Preciso reunir vocês.

Ele andou até o meio do galpão e usou um tom de voz alto para falar, fazendo com que quem ainda estivesse deitado, acabasse levantando.

- Eu preciso falar com vocês.

- O que foi? - Emmet foi o primeiro a se aproximar, com uma ruga no meio da testa.

- Como eu disse para Bella, eu tenho boas e más notícias para dar. - ele falou sério.

- Comece pela boa, por favor. - Alice pediu, se espreguiçando. - O dia mal começou para termos notícias ruins.

- A boa notícia é que como vocês já devem imaginar, eu posso andar de dia.

Swan tinha beijado-lhe o braço, o que o fez parar o que estava falando para trazer sua mão até a boca e beijar também, em retribuição.

- E a má? - Jasper perguntou.

- A má é que o sol me afeta. Eu posso andar de dia, mas não com o sol diretamente em mim.

- Mas os infectados não possuem esse problema...

- Bem, pode ter sido alguma mudança genética. Eu e todos os outros vampiros iguais a mim, não podemos andar no sol.

- Isso significa que...? - Jasper perguntou demonstrando impaciência e Edward o olhou rosnando.

- Que o dia está muito bonito para um vampiro. Nós teremos que andar sempre pelas sombras e nos abrigarmos em lojas quando não tiver outro jeito.

Todos suspiraram e abaixaram a cabeça. Eles sabiam que essa estratégia os atrasaria ainda mais.

Enquanto o grupo arrumava as coisas e se preparava para partir, Edward voltou a observar o dia lá fora. Swan deslizou uma mão pelo seu ombro, descendo até seu ante-braço.

- Seja sincero, Edward. - ele a olhou quando ela começou a falar. - Vai ser muito complicado para nos locomovermos desse jeito?

- Um pouco, mas daremos um jeito. O importante é chegarmos ao nosso destino, certo?

Ele sorriu para ela e segurou-lhe pela nuca, beijando a testa macia de Isabella. Os dois foram interrompidos pelo outros, que saíam do galpão devidamente equipados. O vampiro 6 correu os olhos por eles e encarou Alice.

- Você está armada?

- Sim. - ela levantou a blusa e mostrou uma pistola pequena enfiada na cintura da calça.

- Emmet, dê-lhe uma arma melhor. Ela é boa nisso.

- Eu sou? - o rosto da baixinha se iluminou com um sorriso orgulhoso. - Pelo menos uma boa notícia...

Edward começou a andar na frente dos outros, sempre de mãos dadas com Isabella. Ele fazia um caminho por baixo das marquizes das lojas, tentando ao máximo evitar o sol. Enquanto ele tomava a dianteira, Emmet ficava por último, protegendo a retaguarda do grupo. O vampiro 6 sabia também que quanto mais longe da luz eles estivessem, mais perto dos infectados eles estariam, o que fazia com que redobrasse a atenção à sua volta.

- Está vendo alguma coisa? - Swan perguntou, apertando a mão dele quando o viu olhando fixo para o horizonte.

- Não, só pensei ter visto. Está tudo bem.

Ela balançou a cabeça, calada e deu um longo suspiro, fazendo com que Edward passasse um braço pela sua cintura e a trouxesse para junto de seu corpo.

- Nós ficaremos bem, ok? E onde está aquela garota corajosa que eu conheci no laboratório? - ele perguntou, afastando alguns fios de cabelo dela que caíam do rabo-de-cavalo.

- Ela eu acho que ficou para trás por lá mesmo. Antes da cidade toda ficar deserta.

O grupo chegou num ponto onde as marquizes acabavam e a única opção era pegar uma passagem subterrânea, que sustentava um viaduto. Edward parou na entrada do local e fez um gesto com a mão para os outros, pedindo por silêncio.

- Ok, eu irei na frente, caso tenha algum lá dentro. - ele pegou uma lanterna e verificou se estava funcionando. - Quando eu chegar do outro lado, acenderei a lanterna como sinal para vocês atravessarem, ok?

- Não sei por quê... Mas não gosto disso. - Alice falou baixinho, carregando a arma.

O grupo ficou parado na entrada da passagem, observando Edward caminhando para dentro da escuridão. Isabella estava nervosa e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido à medida em que o vampiro sumia de sua visão.

- Não é possível que isso seja tão grande. - ela falou e olhou para Emmet. - E se a lanterna pifar?

- Ela não vai pifar, Bella. Fique tranquila.

- Ei Bella... - Alice alisou suas costas, posicionando-se ao seu lado. - Ele é o que menos corre perigo aqui, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem.

E então, lá no final, eles puderam ver o que era uma fina luz da lanterna, piscando na direção deles. Edward deu o jeito de mandá-los atravessar. Os 4 entraram pela passagem, tentando iluminar alguma coisa, mas sem muito sucesso, pelo tamanho gigantesco do local e a fraca luz das lanternas. Quando eles já estavam se aproximando da metade do caminho, porém, Edward pressentiu o perigo.

- Emmet, estão indo até vocês pelo outro lado! Corram!

O pânico entre eles se instalou e eles tentaram correr o máximo possível. O vampiro 6 saiu de onde estava e voou na direção deles, chocando-se com Bella e passando os braços à sua volta.

- Sou eu, calma. - ele falou no ouvido dela. - Estou te tirando daqui!

Isabella sentiu seu corpo sendo sugado para trás e percebeu que era Edward tirando-a de lá de dentro. Ela conseguiu ver que os outros também corriam, e o primeiro a sair de lá foi Jasper.

- Edward! Ajude-os!

Ele a largou rápido quando viu Alice quase na saída, sendo derrubada por um infectado. Ela gritou, tentando se livrar dele e no momento que ia ser mordida, Edward chegou a tempo de arrancar a cabeça dele.

- OMG! - ela levantou correndo do chão, chorando desesperada. - Eu fui mordida? Eu fui?

- Não! - Bella abraçou-a, tentando acalmá-la. - Você está bem, viu? Inteira! Onde está Emmet?

Edward, Alice, Jasper e Bella olhavam em volta agora sem encontrar o militar. Ele então saiu da escuridão, de costas, dando passos lentos como se estivesse recuando de algo ou alguém. Enquanto ele caminhava na direção do grupo, sem virar-se para olhá-los, uma loira extremamente perfeita vinha também devagar, de frente para ele, encarando-o.

- Rose... sou eu. - ele falou pausadamente, receoso.

Ninguém do grupo entendeu direito o que estava acontecendo, mas Edward avançou contra a loira elegante, rosnando para ela.

- Não! - Emmet gritou para o vampiro. - Fique longe dela!

- Ela não é uma infectada, Emmet.

- E pelo visto, nem você. - a loira se dirigiu ao vampiro 6, mostrando-lhe os seus dentes afiados.

Alice, que assistia a tudo ao lado de Isabella e Jasper, apertou os braços dos dois.

- Essa é a noiva dele!

- Como você sabe? - Swan a perguntou, surpresa.

- Rose. Rosalie. Esse era o nome dela...

Edward e Rosalie travavam um duelo psicológico agora, um de frente para o outro e Emmet em diagonal. O militar amava demais a noiva para pensar racionalmente no que ela tinha se tornado.

- Edward, afaste-se.

- Você acha que ela quer conversar? - o vampiro 6 rosnou para o militar e voltou a encarar a loira. - Na primeira oportunidade, ela te destruirá, Emmet!

- Mesmo? Foi o que eu pensei quando te vi naquela cela! - o militar se irritou, preparado para lutar com o vampiro se fosse preciso.

- Eu não vou machucá-lo! - ela rosnou para Edward, chamando a atenção de todos com seu tom de voz. - Eu o amo.

Edward parou, sem saber o que fazer. Ele sabia que Emmet tinha razão sobre o que disse. Rosalie poderia sim ter boas intenções, assim com ele tinha com Bella.

- Quem te transformou? - o vampiro perguntou ríspido para ela.

- Alguém chamado Lestat.

- Lestat? - o instinto de Edward fez com que ele rosnasse e avançasse sobre ela.

Os dois rodopiaram no ar enquanto Bella e Emmet correram para tentar separá-los. Só se via borrões ao invés de corpos e então Edward empurrou Rosalie contra uma parede.

- Edward! Não! - a voz de Swan o tirou do transe e ele afastou-se da loira, percebendo que estava prestes a degolá-la.

- Rose! - o militar se aproximou e arrancou Edward de cima dela. - Rose... Você...

- Eu estou bem amor. - ela segurou o rosto dele e sorriu, puxando-o para um abraço.

O militar chorou ao ter a noiva de volta e o grupo ficou algum tempo ali, esperando os dois se acertarem. Ele então voltou a olhá-la e passou seus dedos pelo seu rosto ainda mais perfeito agora.

- Me desculpe por não conseguir protegê-la.

- Você fez o possível, Em! - ela olhou para Edward, que estava afastado, ao lado de Isabella. - Eu fui transformada por esse Lestat e me separei dele e dos outros há 2 dias. Estava procurando por Emmet.

Seis vidas. Um objetivo apenas. Foi exatamente o que se passou em todas aquelas mentes no mesmo segundo. Eles se olharam apreensivos depois que Rosalie terminou de se explicar. Emmet não tinha movido até agora seus braços da cintura da loira, como se ela precisasse realmente de algum tipo de proteção de um simples... mortal.

- Você não soube que Lestat nos atacou? - Isabella perguntou, com uma voz ácida na direção da vampira.

- Não. Como eu disse, me separei dele há 2 dias.

Swan balançou a cabeça, aceitando a resposta e ficou calada. Ela se sentia insegura com a presença de uma mulher tão extremamente linda, e com tantas coisas em comum com Edward.

- Você está bem?

O vampiro 6 lhe beijou a cabeça e andou com ela para longe do outro casal, segurando forte em sua cintura delicada. Ela abraçou-o e suspirou, cansada de toda aquela situação tensa que estava vivendo nos últimos dias.

- Não sei se confio nela.

- Nem eu. Mas não me parece que Emmet quer nossa opinião. - ele falou baixo, olhando ao redor, atento a qualquer movimentação suspeita que pudesse aparecer.

O grupo voltou a caminhar e dessa vez eles tinham uma ajuda a mais. De qualquer forma, Edward confiava desconfiando, sempre observando discretamente as ações de Rosalie.

- Como foi mesmo que você se separou de Lestat? - ele perguntou casualmente, quando eles começaram a atravessar uma passarela coberta, que cortava duas das ruas mais movimentadas da cidade.

- Não me separei. Eu fugi dele. - ela foi direta, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto respondia.

- É incrível você ter conseguido. Foi muita sorte, pois Lestat é ruim e bem arisco.

Alice parece ter percebido a intenção de Edward e reforçou o coro, franzindo a testa e virando-se diretamente para a loira.

- Edward tem razão! Pelo que eu vi no ataque... Esse Lestat é duro na queda! Fugir dele não deve ser nada fácil.

- Será que podemos parar com o interrogatório? - Emmet rosnou, fechando a cara para os outros e beijando o rosto de Rosalie.

- Eu não me importo, Em. - ela sorriu amistosamente e abaixou a cabeça em seguida. - Eu dei muita sorte mesmo.

Swan soltou-se de Edward e diminuiu um pouco o passo, deixando que o vampiro, o militar e a loira, ultrapassassem-na. Edward parou, virando-se para trás à sua espera, mas ela fez um sinal para ele, que entendeu e continuou andando.

- Alice... - Isabella deu o braço para Alice, andando devagar com ela.

- Oi.

- Acho que mulher sempre pesca as coisas primeiro.

- Eu sei. - a baixinha falou, piscando para Isabella e olhando na direção de Rosalie. - Eu não confio nem um tiquinho nela. Não sei dizer o motivo, mas sinto como...

- Se algo estivesse errado? - Swan completou.

- Ou armado.

- Bem... Ela é super gostosa! - Jasper que até então andava calado ao lado das duas, se meteu na conversa, dando um riso cínico.

Isabella e Alice reviraram os olhos e apertaram o passo para deixá-lo para trás.

* * *

**Uê gente! Cadê as Reviews?**


	6. Capítulo 5

**| Capítulo 5 |**

**[...]**

Já era noite fechada quando o grupo parou, em frente a uma loja de conveniência. Estavam todos cansados, famintos e mortos de sede. Todos, exceto Edward e Rosalie.

- Quanto menos nós demorarmos aqui, mas rápido chegaremos ao muro. – a loira falou casualmente, sentando-se numa cadeira dentro da loja.

- Nós todos sabemos disso, porém, eles não funcionam como nós. – Edward respondeu, sem se importar com a forma ríspida que usava.

Os humanos exploravam os corredores, em busca de alimentos que tivessem altos valores energéticos, como barras de chocolate e isotônicos. Numa das prateleiras da loja, haviam mochilas à venda, e Emmet se apossou de uma para carregá-la de comida.

- Não tem ninguém diabético aqui não, né? – ele perguntou e encontrou o silêncio, sorrindo e jogando doces ali dentro. – Ainda bem.

- Coca-Cola! Estou no céu! – os outros olharam na direção de onde vinha a voz e viram Jasper com a boca aberta embaixo da máquina de refrigerante.

- E parece que abriram a porta do hospício... – Edward resmungou sozinho, sem que os humanos pudessem ouvir.

Para os vampiros, foram horas insuportavelmente lentas e monótonas, enquanto para os outros, foram rápidos minutos em que saciavam a fome e a sede. Isabella estava sentada no chão, devorando mais um pacote de biscoitos quando viu Edward saindo da loja. Ela levantou e foi atrás dele, deixando os outros extremamente concentrados na refeição.

- Está tudo bem? – Swan parou ao lado do vampiro 6 que estava encostado na parede da loja, com um dos pés para trás.

- Sim, está. – ele apenas sorriu, sem muita vontade, fazendo-a franzir a testa e passar um braço por trás dele, abraçando-o.

- O que foi? Você ficou estranho desde que resolvemos parar aqui.

- Bem, vocês possuem facilidade para arranjarem... – Edward procurou por uma palavra não tão chocante, olhando nos olhos de Isabella. – alimentos.

Swan olhou-o por um momento, sem saber o que falar, mas sempre cogitando a hipótese de fornecer seu próprio sangue a ele. Ela beijou o braço do vampiro, suspirando e permanecendo em silêncio.

- Me desculpe, Bella. – ele abaixou o rosto, encontrando o dela e beijou sua cabeça. – Você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Lógico que preciso! Não quero que você fique fraco por aí, por não ter como se alimentar! – ela esticou seu braço, aproximando o pulso do rosto do vampiro 6. – Isso aqui estará à sua disposição quando precisar, ok?

- Não. – ele fechou a cara e se afastou dela, andando para o meio da rua e olhando em volta. – Não cometerei o erro de mordê-la novamente.

Eles foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta da loja abrindo e fechando. Edward olhou para trás e viu que Rosalie estava observando eles dois.

- Eu não quis atrapalhar, mas acabei escutando o final da conversa. – ela falou, se aproximando, sem olhar diretamente para Swan. – Se eu puder ajudar... Digo, com o meu sangue e vice-versa... Seria uma forma de nos mantermos vivos sem prejudicá-los, não acha?

Isabella ficou calada, mas sentiu seu sangue ferver. O vampiro podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dela acelerarem conforme Rosalie compartilhava de sua idéia.

Ele passou um braço pela barriga de Swan, apertando-a nele e olhou friamente para a vampira, esboçando um sorriso amargo.

- Obrigado pela oferta, mas não irei precisar.

- Pretende se alimentar como?

- Darei meu jeito. Mas... Não gosto de comida dos outros. – Isabella abaixou a cabeça para que Rosalie não visse seu sorriso de satisfação.

- Certo. – a loira girou sobre os calcanhares, voltando para dentro da loja. – Depois então não reclame.

O casal voltou a ficar a sós quando ela se retirou e então Isabella resolveu desabafar.

- Se essa mulher ousar encostar um dedo em um único fio de cabelo seu, eu juro que arrasto-a pelos cabelos no asfalto enquanto o sol estiver brilhando! – ela então se deu conta da cena de ciúmes, quando notou Edward sorrindo torto e beijando seu pescoço.

- Jura que você enfrentaria uma vampira por mim?

- Bem, talvez eu não continue viva para ficar com você, mas sim, eu sou capaz. – ela fechou a cara, espiando lá dentro todo mundo terminando de comer. Rosalie tinha voltado para a mesma cadeira de antes e agora olhava fixamente para Swan.

O vampiro fez sua garota virar-se de frente para ele e enlaçou sua cintura, puxando-a e tirando os pés dela do chão. Ele encostou a ponta do seu nariz no dela, ficando alguns segundos daquele jeito, apenas trocando olhares.

- Ela não encostará em mim, ok? Eu prometo.

- Nem você nela?

- Nem eu encostarei nela. – Edward respondeu de olhos fechados, beijando a boca de Isabella. – Melhor você ir se alimentar, caso eu precise de favores.

Ela sorriu quando ele se deu por vencido e escorregou pelo seu corpo, deixando-o levemente excitado com o atrito e entrando triunfante na loja. Ao passar por Rosalie, Swan jogou os cabelos para o lado e a encarou, mas sem falar exatamente com ela.

- Emmett, preciso de algo que me fortaleça para alimentar Edward quando ele precisar!

**[...]**

As primeiras estrelas já apareciam no céu parcialmente escuro e o grupo de sobreviventes ainda estavam dentro da loja. Bella tinha se entupido de comida, conforme Emmet ia dando instruções. Ela tinha levado a sério a idéia de ser o alimento ambulante de Edward para quando ele precisasse e isso parecia ter irrtado um pouco Rosalie.

- Ok gente, podemos continuar nosso caminho? Já escureceu... - o militar perguntou, levantando-se do canto onde estava sentado com a vampira loira.

- Por mim já podemos ir. Aliás, já devíamos ter ido. Andar no escuro tendo que proteger a retaguarda de vocês não me deixa satisfeito. - o vampiro 6 respondeu rispidamente.

Era uma cena um tanto que cômica, para quem via de fora. Um vampiro com a porta dos congelados aberta e com a cabeça para dentro do "frigorífico". Enquanto todos se ajeitavam para continuar a jornada, Isabella foi até Edward e sorriu para ele, alisando seu braço.

- Isso é meio estranho. Você está bem, né?

- Lógico. Só é gostoso sentir o frio, nada mais. - ele fechou a porta e a abraçou, tirando os pés de Swan do chão e beijando-lhe a boca devagar.

- Quando o casal 20 se desgrudar, a gente parte!

O vampiro ia responder mas viu que Isabella levantou a mão e fiz um sinal com o dedo médio para a pessoa inconveniente. Jasper.

Quando eles se soltaram, foram encontrar com o resto do grupo que já estava do lado de fora, preparado para partir. Edward andou pela rua, na frente de todos, segurando o tempo todo a mão de Swan, de um jeito tão forte que ela não conseguiria se soltar se quisesse.

- Acha que estamos muito longe? - ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Sinto que não. Talvez mais um dia andando, ou até menos. Só não podemos demorar em outro lugar como fizemos hoje, sabe? Devíamos ter partido assim que o sol se pôs. - ele falou se sentindo culpado e Isabella olhou confusa para ele.

- Por que essa cara?

- Porque eu deveria ter sido mais duro com vocês. Acho que ainda não se tocaram de onde estamos e com o que estamos lidando...

- Edward, como assim? Se não fosse por você talvez já até tínhamos morrido. Ou pior, virado... esses monstros aí.

- É, talvez.

- Nada de talvez! Pare de se culpar por qualquer coisa que venha acontecer conosco! - Swan parou, fazendo força com o braço para que o vampiro parasse também. - Você é nosso herói, ok? É o meu herói! Desde antes...

Ele revirou os olhos e soltou a mão dela, para então pegá-la pela cintura com um braço e levantá-la no ar. Isabella esperneava, enquanto ficava vendo de lado, os outros atrás deles, alheios à conversa. Edward colocou-a no chão novamente e sorriu, dando um tapa de leve em sua bunda.

- O motivo pelo qual eu quero chegar e ultrapassar o tal muro, é poder ficar a sós com você. - ele falou, olhando-a nos olhos.

**[...]**

Mesmo tendo descansado bastante algumas horas atrás, o grupo já começava a dar sinais de cansaço. Passava da meia-noite e eles tinham decidido que não iam parar por enquanto, para avançarem um pouco mais. Os homens aguentavam mais, porém, Alice e Isabella já andavam devagar, embolando os pés e tropeçando toda hora.

- Nós vamos parar. - ele falou e os homens pararam para olhá-lo.

- Agora? Mas combinamos de seguir em frente!

- Sim, mas as garotas precisam parar.

- Eu me sinto perfeitamente bem. - Rosalie falou, venenosa, sorrindo para Edward e em seguida enroscando-se no pescoço de Emmet.

Edward ignorou o comentário da vampira e olhou em volta, para o alto, avaliando o lugar.

- Nós não precisamos parar, Edward. - Swan falou em seu ouvido, ficando na ponta dos pés. - Eu aguento um pouco mais e acho que Alice também.

- Não. - ele virou o rosto e beijou sua bochecha. - Não irei sacrificá-las.

- Eu não concordo em parar agora. - Jasper falou alto, continuando a andar e foi seguido por Emmet.

- Tudo bem, nos separamos aqui então. Boa sorte para todos! - o vampiro 6 disse em alto e bom som, mantendo-se parado no mesmo lugar.

Os outros que ainda andavam pararam e viraram-se para trás, olhando-o assustados e hesitantes. Nenhum deles quis arriscar continuar o percurso sem Edward, apesar de não proferirem essas palavras. No entanto, voltaram e calaram-se.


	7. Capítulo 6

**| Capítulo 6 |**

Edward ainda olhava atento à sua volta e os outros ficavam esperando a decisão dele. Por fim, ele deu alguns passos para o norte, olhando na direção de um prédio extremamente velho e alto.

- Nós passaremos a noite ali. - ele apontou.

- Como assim? No prédio? - o militar perguntou, sem entender muito bem o raciocínio do vampiro.

- Sim. Podemos ficar simplesmente no terraço, pois quero ter uma visão geral da cidade. - ele olhou para Swan e Alice e continuou. - Pensando bem, imagino que o frio lá em cima seja muito. Ficaremos em algum apartamento ou... algo do tipo.

Ele nem ao menos esperou que os outros concordassem ou discordassem. Apenas puxou Isabella pela mão e saiu andando para o prédio, dando um pontapé na porta de entrada.

- E se tiver infectados aqui, Edward?

- Não tem, princesa. Eu já estaria sentindo a presença deles.

- Tudo bem então.

O local estava escuro por causa do abandono e via-se que o único elevador possuía uma placa dizendo estar com defeito. Edward ainda colocou a cabeça para dentro e avaliou o poço dele. O elevador não estava ali e o vampiro o avistou lá em cima, parado em algum andar.

- Bem, teremos que ir pelas escadas mesmo. - ele falou virando-se para o resto do grupo.

- Vamos subir quantos andares? - Alice perguntou, fazendo cara de choro ao perceber o caminho que tinha pela frente.

- O ideal seria irmos até o último andar, mas caso vocês não consigam chegar até lá, podemos parar onde preferirem.

Eles tomaram fôlego - os humanos - e começaram a subir, lance por lance, até pararem de frente para a porta com o número 13º inscrito no aço. Alice e Isabella curvaram-se, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e via-se que elas estavam extremamente ofegantes. Edward olhou para cima e viu que ainda deviam ter uns 2 ou 3 andares para subir.

- Querem ficar aqui?

- Nós vamos nos separar por acaso? - Emmet perguntou.

- Bem, eu preciso ir lá em cima. Mas voltarei para encontrar com vocês.

- Tem certeza que é seguro ficar aqui? - Jasper perguntou, um pouco assustado com o nível de abandono do prédio.

- Não tenho não. Mas pelo menos é melhor do que aquele galpão. Eu vou sentir se alguém se aproximar e teremos todos esses andares de vantagem. No entanto, ninguém vai nos achar. Seria preciso Lestat entrar no prédio para nos sentir aqui e eu duvido muito que ele fará isso em toda a cidade.

Ele se afastou, olhando lá para baixo e depois tocou na porta, avaliando o aço que a revestia. Ele então virou-se para Emmet, colocando uma mão no ombro do militar.

- Entrem e arranje um jeito de bloquear essa porta. Essa aqui é a única passagem que há para chegar até vocês e quando eu voltar, te chamo para vir abrir. - ele segurou a mão de Swan. - Bella virá comigo, mas voltaremos logo.

- Certo.

- Não abram a porta em hipótese alguma, estão entendendo? Nem se for algum sobrevivente. - sua expressão tornou-se mais séria, fria e dura. Ele falou de um jeito sombrio que fez Alice e Jasper tremerem.

- Não abriremos, nem que eu tenha que matar alguém aqui dentro. - o loiro falou com cara de louco e todos o olharam assustados.

Logo o vampiro 6 os deixou ali e começou a subir os degraus com Isabella, que estava extremamente cansada e mexia-se muito devagar. Edward então a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas em questão de segundos.

Quando os dois chegaram lá no último andar, ele abriu a porta que dava para o terraço e colocou Isabella de volta ao chão. Edward percebeu que haviam mais alguns andares atrás daquela porta, para então poder chegar ao terraço. Ele voltou a pegar Swan e correu mais um pouco pelas escadas, até finalmente chegar lá em cima. Ela passou na frente dele, olhando abobalhada para a vista perfeita que contemplava. Lá do alto, com apenas o barulho do vento que não deixava os fios de seus cabelos quietos, via-se toda a cidade. Não haviam luzes acesas, mostrando o total abandono pela população e ao notar isso, o medo cresceu dentro dela, fazendo-a cruzar os braços e suspirar.

- Tudo bem? - o vampiro abraçou-a por trás e beijou seu ombro. - Está gelada, sabia que ia ficar com frio aqui em cima.

- Eu estou com medo, Edward. Muito medo.

- Cadê aquela mulher corajosa que eu conheci?

- Não sei, sinceramente. Mas as coisas estão diferentes, eu me sinto perdida, sem saber o que vai acontecer quando eu der o meu próximo passo, sabe?

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando no peito dele e ficou olhando a vista mais um pouco. Por fim ela percebeu que o vampiro estava alisando seus braços e mexendo-se sensualmente atrás dela e isso a roubou uma risada.

- O que estamos fazendo?

- Acha que eu te trouxe aqui para ver a vista, princesa? - ele mordeu delicadamente a orelha dela, fazendo-a arrepiar e então a virou de frente, segurando forte em seus cabelos da nuca com uma das mãos e com a outra pegando-a no colo pela cintura fina.

- Pelo visto... - Swan foi interrompida pela boca de Edward grudando na sua e perdeu totalmente a fala.

Os dois pareciam ter esquecido de todos os problemas um pouco e se libertaram, agarrando-se. Isabella segurava e puxava os fios cor de cobre do vampiro enquanto ele andava até uma parede. Swan sentiu suas costas baterem no concreto e lembrou-se da 1ª vez deles, de um jeito bem parecido com o de agora. Edward arrancou rapidamente as suas roupas e as dela e a penetrou sem pedir licença, enterrando de uma vez só dentro de seu corpo, fazendo-a gritar e cravar as unhas em suas costas perfeitas.

- Oh Edward... Isso...

- Sentiu minha falta?

- Muito... demais!

Ele entrou e saiu devagar de dentro dela, sentindo as paredes apertadas de Isabella e gemendo de satisfação. Ela rebolava, com as pernas enroladas em volta da cintura do vampiro e agora segurava-se em sua bunda, aproveitando para apertar o local.

- Mais, por... favor!

Ela pediu e ele obedeceu, começando movimentos fortes e bruscos, numa velocidade impossível de um humano manter.

- Me morde, Edward... Eu quero...

O vampiro achou engraçado o desejo mórbido dela, mas assim o fez, puxando seus cabelos e inclinando a cabeça de Swan para o lado, ganhando acesso ao seu pescoço curvilíneo. Ele cravou os dentes naquela pele que agora era quente e sugou-lhe devagar o sangue, enquanto sentia Isabella tremendo com suas investidas e chegando a um orgasmo avassalador. Quando ele terminou de beber o sangue dela e lambeu a última gota, deixou-se liberar e gozou também, já sentindo o corpo mole de Isabella em seus braços. Edward desencostou-a da parede e vestiu-se rápido, sentando e colocando-a de lado em seu colo.

- Eu te amo. Sabe disso, né? - ele perguntou, deixando Swan encostar a cabeça em seu peito e respirar fundo.

- Sim. E eu também.

Os dois ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos, trocando carinhos, até que, devido ao novo ângulo proporcionado pelo local que agora estavam, Isabella avistou lá longe, o muro. O gigante e imensurável muro que os esperava.

Isabella e Edward ficaram imóveis quando avistaram o muro. Ela procurou por palavras que não vieram e o vampiro 6 levantou-se devagar, colocando Swan em pé e encarando a paisagem.

- Lá está ele então. - Edward falou, olhando numa só direção e se aproximando da beira do terraço.

- É imenso... – Isabella sussurrou chegando por trás dele. – Nós não iremos conseguir, Edward.

- Não fale besteira. É lógico que vamos!

Ele virou-se para olhá-la e reparou que Swan chorava. Suas lágrimas escorriam lentamente pelo seu rosto e ela então fechou seus olhos, abraçando-o forte.

- Meu maior medo é por você. Sabe do que estou falando.

- Sim, eu sei. E te digo que nada vai acontecer.

Edward soltou os braços dela de seu pescoço e afastou-a um pouco. Ele segurava Isabella pelos ombros agora e a olhava bem sério.

- Bella, me escute. Eu não vou deixar que nada nos separe. Ok? Você precisa acreditar em mim. Promete? – ele perguntou e a sacudiu quando não obteve nenhuma resposta.

- Prometo. Eu prometo, vou tentar.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e ficaram algum tempo ali, olhando para o muro longínquo. Edward não podia demonstrar, mas ele sabia que seria um problema ultrapassar aquele muro, sendo a maioria deles, humanos fracos.

- Vamos voltar, ok?

Ele pegou Isabella pela mão e a guiou pelo mesmo lugar que vieram. Desceram todas as escadas devagar, conversando e quando Swan começou a bocejar ele resolveu carregá-la no colo. Quando chegaram no andar em que os outros estavam, Edward colocou Isabella no chão e bateu com força na porta.

- _Quem é?_

- Edward. Abra.

Um barulho de coisas sendo arrastadas podia ser ouvido e alguns minutos depois a porta grossa de aço foi aberta, revelando um Emmet e um Jasper suados e ofegantes.

- Nossa, espero que isso tenha sido por causa da porta... – o vampiro 6 falou, dando um tapa no ombro do militar e rindo discretamente.

- Muito engraçado, estou em cólicas de tanto rir aqui.

Emmet e Jasper foram na frente, mostrando o caminho para eles, até entrarem num dos apartamentos. O lugar tinha cara de abandonado, mas parecia que ali outrora morou uma família grande. Era espaçoso e ainda possuía os móveis.

- E então? Conseguiram ver alguma coisa? – Alice foi a primeira a perguntar assim que eles entraram.

- Sim. Vimos o muro. Lá de cima dá para ver perfeitamente. – Edward respondeu, passando um braço pelas costas de Isabella e encarando os outros. – Preciso que vocês saibam, que não será fácil. Nós precisamos estar preparados e descansados. Bem, vocês.

Ele consertou a frase e olhou para Rosalie, que sorria por algum motivo que ninguém compartilhava. Ela imediatamente abraçou Emmet e o beijou na boca, segurando o rosto do militar entre as mãos.

- Ouviu, baby? Você precisa dormir um pouco. – Rosalie olhou para as outras pessoas na sala. – Na verdade, todos precisam dormir e descansar. Eu e Edward podemos tomar conta de tudo enquanto isso.

- Não estou com sono. – Swan retrucou, apertando a camisa de Edward com os dedos.

Edward percebeu a tensão feminina que havia se instalado no local e sorriu amargo para Rosalie.

- Você não precisa ficar. Eu posso me virar sozinho mesmo. Fique com Emmet.

- Eu vou ficar contigo, ok? – Isabella falou baixo para Edward, que beijou a cabeça dela e andou na direção de um dos quartos.

- Eu e Bella ficaremos aqui. Todos podem descansar, eu aviso se algo acontecer. – eles entraram no quarto e Swan respirou aliviada quando viu a cama de casal que esperava por eles. – Boa noite para vocês.

Os dois se trancaram no quarto e se olharam. O vampiro alisou os cabelos de Swan, jogando sua franja para trás e a beijou na testa. Em seguida olhou para a cama e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu juro que não sabia. Mas pelo visto, nos demos bem.

- Edward... que fique bem claro que eu não agüento... o seu... – Isabella mordeu os lábios antes de terminar a frase e olhou para baixo, desviando seu olhar do dele. – Seu ritmo.

Ele riu e a pegou por debaixo dos braços, levantando-a no ar e beijando sua boca selvagemente.


	8. Capítulo 7

**| Capítulo 7 |**

**[...]**

Enquanto Isabella dormia tranquilamente na cama, Edward permanecia em alerta, sentado imóvel na beira, prestando atenção em tudo que se passava fora do quarto. Estava um silêncio profundo e ele sabia que todos dormiam.

- Edward? – Swan sussurrou. – Fica um pouco aqui comigo...

Ele virou-se para olhá-la e viu um meio sorriso em seu rosto delicado. O vampiro aproximou-se do corpo dela e beijou seus braços.

- Estarei aqui, ok? Agora durma e descanse.

- Estou descansada. Só não consigo... dormir direito.

- Eu sei. – ele beijou-a na testa e grudou seu rosto no dela por alguns segundos. – Está preocupada com o futuro.

- Bastante. – ela suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos.

Edward viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho de Isabella e beijou aquele local, alisando seus cabelos. Naquele momento, a atenção dele acabou sendo desviada e o vampiro sentou-se rapidamente na cama.

- O que foi? – ela abriu os olhos assustada com o movimento brusco dele. – Edward? O que foi?

Ele levantou a mão na direção dela, pedindo para que ela esperasse e saltou da cama, grudando o rosto na porta do quarto. Imediatamente, o vampiro abriu a porta e foi lá para fora. Swan ficou apreensiva e resolveu ir atrás dele, calçando com pressa os sapatos e se arrastando para fora do quarto. Ela ainda sentia seus músculos retesados.

- Edward! – ela sussurrou quando não o encontrou na sala.

Como o apartamento tinha 3 quartos e a sala estava vazia, Isabella se deu conta de que Alice e Jasper estavam dormindo no mesmo quarto. Ou até mesmo juntos na mesma cama. Ela sorriu com essa possibilidade, mas sua felicidade esvaiu-se quando Edward entrou de novo na sala, vindo lá de fora do apartamento.

- Acorde aquele quarto! Rápido! – ele apontou para uma das portas, sem nem saber qual era o casal que estava ali e encaminhou-se para a outra.

Swan correu até o quarto apontado por Edward e bateu na porta com força, abrindo-a logo em seguida. O que seus olhos viram foi uma Alice e Jasper enrolados no mesmo lençol e provavelmente nus.

- OMG! – desculpem invadir.

- Bella? – a morena baixinha arregalou os olhos.

- Edward está chamando. Aconteceu alguma coisa! Rápido! – ela falou com os olhos fechados e então saiu do quarto.

- O que está acontecendo, Edward? – ela perguntou.

O militar e a vampira loira saíram do outro quarto e logo em seguida, Alice e Jasper juntaram-se a eles. Todos olhavam assustados para Edward, que estava de costas para eles e de frente para a saída do apartamento.

- Temos visitas. – ele falou secamente.

- Como isso é possível? – Emmet perguntou desesperado. – Você mesmo disse que era bem difícil nos rastrear aqui!

- Sim, eu disse! – o vampiro virou-se feroz para eles e lançou um olhar mortal para Rosalie. – Mas de alguma forma, eles nos acharam.

Todos os outros, com exceção de Emmet, seguiram os olhos de Edward e acabaram encarando Rosalie. O militar emputeceu-se com isso e tomou a frente dela, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara para eles.

- O que estão olhando? Ah claro! A primeira merda que acontece vocês já colocam logo a culpa em alguém inocente, né? – ele defendeu a loira.

- Ora, deixe que pensem o que quiserem, querido. – ela afastou o militar e encarou Edward.

- Querem parar? – Isabella falou. – Que se dane se foi Rosalie! Eu só quero continuar viva! Dá para sairmos logo daqui? Edward?

O vampiro 6 então parou a guerra silenciosa que mantinha com a loira e olhou sua amada. Seu maxilar que até então estava severamente travado, relaxou para ele começar as explicações.

- Bem, eu não sei se vocês se deram conta, mas o elevador está quebrado! – ele tentou continuar calmo.

- Fugimos pelas escadas então! – Jasper deu a brilhante idéia.

- E você acha que é por onde que eles estão vindo?

O silêncio imperou na sala quando todos engoliram em seco e prenderam a respiração por alguns segundos. Edward sentia o medo crescente que emanava de cada um deles e tentou controlar a situação.

- No entanto, não há motivos para pânico. Nós tentaremos descer pelo poço do elevador.

- Você ficou maluco? – dessa vez, a tão controlada Alice perdeu as estribeiras. – Não somos vampiros que nem vocês dois!

- Edward... – Isabella falou baixo, cruzando seus braços. – ela tem razão.

- Vocês preferem ficar e esperar por eles? – ele rosnou. – Emmet! Você é militar e deve saber que é perfeitamente possível fazer isso.

- Sim, com os equipamentos certos, né? Como desceremos? Não temos cordas, nem mosquetões, nem suportes com o cinturão e...

Emmet parou de falar quando eles ouviram um grito distante. Agora, mais do que nunca, tinha ficado claro para todo mundo ali, que a visita estava chegando.

- Ok, eu topo. Nem que precise me jogar lá embaixo! – Alice falou quase gritando.

- Merda! – o militar estava irritado. – Vamos fazer logo isso!

- Vamos morrer...

- Cala a boca, Jasper! – Alice e Isabella gritaram com ele ao mesmo tempo.

O vampiro puxou Isabella pela mão e chamou os outros para que o acompanhassem. Eles correram até o elevador e esperaram que Edward abrisse a porta de aço sem nem ao menos fazer força. O poço do elevador estava lá, livre para quem quisesse ver. As mulheres se olharam, amedrontadas e Jasper coçou a cabeça. Edward conseguia ver algumas gotas de suor em sua testa também.

- Dentro do poço, há pequenas fissuras na parede para que seja possível usar como um tipo de escada. – o vampiro explicou, posicionando-se bem na beira do poço e apontando a parede de frente para eles. – Estão vendo?

- Mais ou menos. – Isabella respondeu, forçando a vista para enxergar melhor. – Mas são buracos tão pequenos...

- Sim, são. Mas de qualquer forma, vocês não usarão isso.

- Não? Quer que pulemos então? – Jasper perguntou, alterando o tom de voz.

- Não exatamente. Usaremos os cabos do elevador.

Edward apoiou uma mão na parede do corredor e impulsionou o corpo para frente, puxando um dos cabos grossos. Swan quase desmaiou quando o viu fazer aquilo, achando que ele cairia lá embaixo. Para seu alívio, nada aconteceu.

- Edward, eles não possuem a menor capacidade de fazer isso. – Emmet falou num suspiro.

- Nós iremos ajudá-los. Rosalie desce com você e Alice. Eu cuido de Bella e Jasper. – o vampiro encarou a loira, com um tom desafiador. – Acha que é capaz disso, Rosalie?

- Lógico! – a vampira respondeu irritada.

O vampiro puxou mais três cabos e entregou-os para Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, que estava tremendo.

- Consegue segurar bem forte em mim? – Edward perguntou para Isabella, que balançou a cabeça. – Vou descer contigo no colo.

- E eu? – Jasper perguntou.

- Você usará o cabo e eu te apoiarei com a outra mão.

Era a única opção deles e o tempo, estava correndo.

Edward e Rosalie ajeitaram-se rapidamente nos cabos do elevador para poderem receber os outros.

- Não vamos cair, né? – Jasper perguntou, olhando para baixo antes de agarrar o cabo.

- Eu posso te jogar daqui de cima se você não se mexer logo! – o vampiro 6 falou grosso com ele e imediatamente o loiro fez o que ele mandou.

Enquanto a vampira loira descia dividindo um cabo com Emmet, ela e o militar ajudavam Alice com o outro. Edward preparou-se para o mesmo e pegou Isabella no colo, colocando-a de frente para ele, com as pernas em volta da sua cintura.

- Não posso olhar para baixo... – Swan falou, fechando os olhos e apertando os braços em volta do pescoço do vampiro 6.

Eles desciam um pouco devagar, principalmente por receio de que Alice e Jasper caíssem, já que estavam apenas sendo amparados. Quando o barulho de gritos se intensificou, todos olharam para cima.

- Quantos andares acham que já descemos? – Emmet perguntou.

- Pela minha conta foram 5 apenas. – o vampiro respondeu, sem tirar os olhos lá de cima, da abertura de onde eles saíram.

- Edward, eles não... pulariam aqui, né? – Isabella perguntou, abrindo os olhos para olhá-lo.

- Não fique pensando nisso, ok? – ele beijou sua testa. – Nós chegaremos logo lá embaixo.

Todos ficaram calados e Edward sabia que os outros vampiros estavam na cola deles. Quando já tinham passado da metade do caminho, Swan tomou uma decisão chocante para todos.

- Edward! Nos transforme!

- Hein? Só nos seus sonhos! – o militar e Jasper falaram praticamente juntos.

- Desculpe Bella, mas também não tenho vontade de virar vampira... – Alice concordou com eles e Isabella ficou sozinha.

- Calem-se! – o vampiro 6 gritou, fazendo com que sua voz ecoasse pelo poço do elevador. – Não irei transformar ninguém! Concentrem-se no que estamos fazendo pois não quero ver ninguém.

Não seria preciso eles se preocuparem com isso, pois dois andares abaixo de onde eles estavam, a porta para o andar foi aberta e agora eles não sabiam o motivo daquilo. Era bem provável que eles fossem ter companhia.

- Edward? Por que aquilo lá abriu? – Swan perguntou baixinho no ouvido do vampiro, que olhou de relance para baixo.

- Nós teremos companhia. – ele parou de descer, apoiando um pé na parede e olhou para Emmet. – Eles vão esperar chegarmos naquela altura para nos surpreenderem. Fiquem atentos!

Edward não podia demonstrar fraqueza na frente dos outros, mas ele temia o que estava para acontecer. Ele sabia que na posição em que estava, não seria possível proteger a todos se algo os atacasse.

- Bella, coloque toda a sua força nesses braços e pernas, ok? Não me solte de forma alguma. – ele a pediu, encarando-a e ela balançou a cabeça, bastante amedrontada.

Todos continuaram a descer, apreensivos e calados. Quando faltava menos de meio metro para alcançarem a abertura, Edward parou e olhou para Rosalie.

- Espere, não vá agora.

- Você não manda em mim. – ela o ignorou e desceu na frente dele.

Foi tudo muito rápido, mas quando passaram por ali, Alice foi agarrada e puxada novamente para dentro do prédio.

- Não! – o militar gritou e começou a se soltar de Rosalie.

- OMG, Alice! – Isabella não estava acreditando no que tinha acontecido e Edward chutava a parede com raiva.

O militar deu impulso e agarrou a borda da passagem, fazendo com que Rosalie rosnasse.

- O que está fazendo, Emmet?

- Vou atrás dela! – ele começou a se arrastar para dentro do andar. – Encontro vocês lá embaixo.

- Emmet, não faça isso. – o vampiro 6 pediu enquanto descia para juntar-se a eles. – Vocês não sairão vivos.

Ele ficou em pé, já no corredor do prédio e encarou os parceiros. Rosalie o olhava assustada e por fim, resolveu acompanhar Emmet.

- Maldição! Não vou deixá-lo sozinho! – ela rosnou.

- Leve Bella e Jasper para baixo, Edward. – o militar pediu. – Nós encontraremos vocês.

Isabella estava chorando enquanto Jasper controlava-se para não fazer o mesmo. O vampiro teve vontade de ir com Emmet para ajudar, mas ele lembrou de Swan ali com ele. Não poderia arriscar.

- Tomem cuidado. – Edward falou e em seguida tirou o pé da parede para descerem mais rápido. Emmet e Rosalie ficaram para trás.

O vampiro terminou de descer com Isabella e Jasper e ao chegarem lá embaixo, os dois humanos encostaram-se na parede, chorando. Ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada e Edward resolveu respeitar a situação e dar alguns segundos a eles.

- Nós vamos sem eles? – Swan perguntou.

- Bella... — o vampiro 6 segurou o rosto da garota, enxugando os olhos dela. – Se nós esperarmos aqui, vamos ter feito tudo isso em vão.

- Eu concordo com ele. – Jasper suspirou, ainda em choque.

- Eles irão nos alcançar, ok? Rosalie é capaz de me achar pelo olfato.

Edward passou um braço pela cintura de Swan e forçou-a a começar a andar, sendo acompanhado por Jasper. Os três arrastaram-se para fora do prédio e quando chegaram na rua, Edward olhou em volta, apontando o braço para o oeste.

- Nosso muro está nessa direção.

Eles caminharam o mais rápido que podiam, sendo acompanhados apenas pelas estrelas brilhantes no céu. O único som que Edward ouvia era o da respiração acelerada de Isabella e Jasper.

O silêncio era profundo naquela caminhada, mas a voz de um Jasper chocado ainda era tão baixa que quase não foi escutada.

- Vocês acham que Rosalie tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – ele perguntou e o vampiro suspirou, olhando para o lado.

- Eu acho bem provável. Como disse antes, seria preciso eles farejarem prédio por prédio para nos acharem ali. Não foi por acaso.

Isabella parou de andar, arregalando os olhos para Edward. Ele parou, alisando o cabelo dela e tentou fazê-la andar, mas ela travou.

- O que foi?

- Se Rosalie armou mesmo tudo isso, então quer dizer que Alice e Emmet estão... – ela engoliu em seco. – presos lá?

- Bella, me ouça, ok? Pare de pensar nisso! Nós temos que alcançar aquela droga de muro! – ele sacudiu Swan pelos ombros. – Eu nunca disse que todos iam chegar lá, mas você vai chegar. – ele beijou os olhos molhados dela e continuou ali naquela posição.

Em frações de segundos, Edward soltou Isabella e a empurrou para cima de Jasper, enquanto um infectado chocava-se contra ele.

- Edward! – Swan gritou com a imagem dos dois vampiros rolando no chão e olhou em volta procurando por algo que pudesse usar.

A arma na cintura de Edward reluziu e ela cogitou a hipótese de puxá-la para tentar atirar no infectado, mas os dois moviam-se rápido demais para que ela arriscasse.

- Não! – um grito ecoou atrás de Isabella e ela paralisou ao ver Jasper sendo agarrado por trás, por um outro infectado. – Me solta!

- OMG, Jasper!

Swan pegou uma barra de ferro que estava no chão e deu a volta, acertando em cheio nas costas do infectado. Ele soltou Jasper e virou-se para olhá-la, rosnando e espumando. Antes que o vampiro infectado encostasse em Isabella, Edward derrubou-o no chão e arrancou sua cabeça com um único movimento.

- Você está bem? – o vampiro 6 levantou e olhou para Isabella, que estava intacta.

- Me ajudem...

Os dois olharam para o outro lado do chão e viram Jasper arrastando-se até a calçada. Edward correu até ele e viu uma mordida em seu braço.

- Jasper! – Isabella ajoelhou-se na frente dele e começou a chorar. – Não...

- Bella... Edward... Me ajudem... Eu não quero morrer. – ele olhava apavorado para o braço mordido.

O vampiro segurou o braço do loiro e olhou para Swan, que não entendeu aquele olhar.

- Segure com força a cabeça dele, ok?

Isabella só teve tempo de se esticar e segurar a cabeça de Jasper, que urrou quando os dentes afiados de Edward furaram sua pele. Ele se debateu, mas estava sendo imobilizado por uma das mãos do vampiro.

- O que... – ele gritou mais. – ele está fazendo?

- Acho que está te sugando... – Swan respondeu, olhando e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Algo em torno de 3 minutos se passaram até que Edward afastou-se de Jasper, que tinha desmaiado de dor. Isabella o soltou e foi até o vampiro, que estava agora em pé no meio da rua.

- O que você fez?

- Tentei sugar a saliva... ou seja lá o que for que contamina as pessoas. – ele olhou para Isabella. – Eu não sei direito como acontece esse lance de infecção, Bella. Eu só... tentei.

- E ele vai ficar bem?

- Não faço idéia. – Edward olhou para Jasper, que começava a abrir os olhos. – Acho que só saberemos daqui a pouco.


	9. Capítulo 8

**| Capítulo 8 |**

**[...]**

Eles já estavam andando há mais de 3 horas desde o ocorrido com Jasper. A ferida no braço do loiro começava a cicatrizar totalmente e de 10 em 10 segundos, Edward o encarava desconfiado.

- Por que não para de me olhar? – Jasper perguntou com medo.

- Porque se você ousar se transformar, eu te mato em 2 segundos.

- Edward! – Swan repreendeu o vampiro, que revirou os olhos para ela.

- O que foi? Bella, se ele estiver contaminado, você vai querer mesmo continuar ao lado dele?

O loiro engoliu em seco e enxugou as lágrimas silenciosas, abaixando a cabeça e caminhando em completo silêncio. Edward de repente parou, fechando os olhos e farejando o ar. Ele virou-se para trás, rosnando de olhos negros e então avistou algo que não esperava.

- Emmet?

Isabella e Jasper também olharam para trás e já podia-se ver Emmet, Alice e Rosalie caminhando apressados na direção deles. Alice abraçou Swan e as duas choraram juntas enquanto os outros se cumprimentavam.

- O que aconteceu no seu braço, Jasper? – o militar perguntou.

Alice se apavorou ao ver a ferida cicatrizada no braço do loiro e se aproximou dele, alisando seu rosto. Ela chorou e ele a abraçou calmamente.

- Eu fui mordido...

- Não pode ser... – ela soluçou.

- Alice, Edward tentou sugá-lo. – Isabella falou para a baixinha, que a olhou com os olhos vermelhos e molhados. – Nós esperamos que tenha sido suficiente.

O militar pegou no braço do loiro e examinou a mordida atentamente. Ele riu e deu um tapa no ombro de Jasper.

- Tem quanto tempo que isso aconteceu?

- Algumas horas... – ele respondeu.

- Você vai sobreviver então. Geralmente a infecção ocorre em no máximo 1 hora. No máximo mesmo, não soube de nenhuma exceção.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Isabella percebeu que Edward e Rosalie se encaravam ferozmente, mas num tipo de batalha silenciosa. Ela segurou a mão do vampiro e a apertou, fazendo-o desviar o olhar da vampira.

- Não acha melhor continuarmos? Swan perguntou baixinho e ele beijou a mão dela.

- Claro. – Edward dirigiu a palavra aos outros. – Pelos meus cálculos, faltam menos de 1 hora para chegarmos ao muro.

Todos concordaram em continuar o caminho e enquanto isso, Alice e Isabella iam conversando, um pouco mais afastadas dos outros. Elas andavam mais a frente com Edward.

- O que houve lá no prédio, Alice?

- Eles... – a baixinha soluçou. – me puxaram, mas foi tudo tão rápido que eu nem enxerguei direito as coisas. Só via borrões, sabe? E aí, eu ouvi os gritos do Emmet e o barulho das armas.

Edward apenas a olhou e continuou segurando a mão de Swan. Alice enxugou as lágrimas e suspirou.

- Então Rosalie e Emmet estavam lá, matando alguns deles e me resgatando.

- Rosalie matou os infectados? – o vampiro meteu-se no papo, olhando diretamente para Alice.

- Sim. Talvez se não fosse por ela, Emmet não tivesse conseguido sozinho.

Isabella encarou Edward, que franziu a testa, pensativo com aquela revelação. Ele olhou rapidamente para trás e encontrou os olhos de Rosalie em cima deles.

- Muito estranho.

Os humanos já estavam cansados, perdendo as forças, quando Edward parou, fazendo-os parar em seguida. Quando todos olharam na mesma direção, eles puderam admirar o gigante adormecido que se estendia mais a frente. O muro não parecia ter fim e olhando de onde eles estavam parecia como se contornasse o mundo.

- Como... – Swan apertou a mão de Edward. – vamos passar por isso?

- Não sei. – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do gigante.

- Bem, nós só vamos descobrir quando chegarmos lá, certo? – Emmet completou e saiu andando na frente deles, apressado.

O vampiro sorriu para Isabella e beijou sua testa. Eles então voltaram a caminhar, mas alguns passos depois, Edward estacou e Rosalie fez o mesmo.

- O que foi agora? – o militar perguntou ao olhar para trás quando se deu conta de que a vampira não o seguia.

- Nós... não podemos. – ela respondeu e olhou para Edward.

- Como assim? – Alice perguntou?

- Edward? – Swan olhou preocupada para o vampiro, que estreitou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

Todos os humanos esperavam por respostas para aquela atitude surpreendente dos dois vampiros.

- Um sinal... – Edward suspirou. – está sendo emitido. Não é audível para humanos, mas sim para nós.

- Não conseguimos nos aproximar mais do que isso. – Rosalie falou assustada.

Isabella riu, mas sem estar realmente contente. Ela olhava muito preocupada para Edward e se aproximou dele, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Você está dizendo que não consegue dar mais um passo sequer?

- Exatamente. – ele respondeu secamente.

- OMG.

Alice começou a bater palmas, fazendo o barulho ecoar no ar e estalou os dedos na frente dos dois vampiros.

- Pelo amor de Deus, né? Mexam-se! Vocês são mais fortes que isso!

- Não somos não.

Para comprovar o que queria dizer, Edward deu alguns passos a mais e seus ouvidos começaram a sangrar. Swan abafou o choro e o empurrou para trás, caindo em cima dele.

- Pare, por favor! – ela chorou em seu pescoço, limpando o sangue.

- Emmet, leve-a daqui! Agora! – o vampiro 6 gritou para o militar, que o olhou receoso. – EMMET!

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui! – Isabella falou soluçando.

O militar não estava muito preocupado com eles dois e sim com sua vampira. Ela não esboçava nenhuma reação, mas ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou.

Edward levantou e segurou Swan pela cintura, colocando-a também em pé e olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

- Bella, por favor. Vá. Eu não nos trouxe até aqui para você fazer isso. – ele implorou e ela fechou os olhos.

- Não!

- Edward, eu vou... – o militar começou, esfregando a testa. – Eu vou desabilitar esse sinal, vocês vão ver.

- Como?

- Isso é uma prevenção do exército, contra vocês. – Emmet olhou para o muro. – Se eu conseguir entrar, lá dentro deve ter algo que desabilite isso. Algum controle, eu tenho certeza.

O militar falava com convicção e fez com que os outros ganhassem um pouco de esperança. Ele beijou a boca de Rosalie e falou sério com ela.

- Quando vocês me verem acender o sinalizador, saibam que podem ir, ok? – ele segurou a mão de Isabella e a puxou. – Vamos, Bella. Vai dar tudo certo.

Swan foi levada contra sua vontade e estava berrando, aos soluços, enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos de Edward. Eles mal se afastaram e ouviram rosnados mais atrás. Emmet olhou para Edward e Rosalie, apavorado.

- Vá, Emmet! – Edward gritou com o militar. – Nós não deixaremos nada passar!

Os humanos começaram a correr na direção do muro gigante. Isabella foi forçada a lutar contra o choro, já que precisava sobreviver e achar um jeito de Edward poder se aproximar. Eles correram com toda a força que podiam, sem parar em nenhum momento para olhar para trás. Assim que alcançaram o muro, eles pararam, ofegantes.

- Procurem por alguma caixa, visor, qualquer coisa que nos dê acesso! – Emmet gritou, quase sem respirar e saiu passando a mão pela extensão do muro, enquanto os outros faziam a mesma coisa.

Lá atrás, Edward e Rosalie lutavam contra os infectados que tentavam passar por eles. Não queria nenhum dos dois.

- Não consigo achar nada. – Isabella falava, limpando as lágrimas de desespero que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Emmet, não tem nada aqui! – Alice gritou mais afastada deles.

- Continuem procurando! Eu sei que tem!

Swan cometeu o erro de olhar na direção dos vampiros e se apavorou ao ver que eram muitos para apenas Edward e Rosalie. Ela não estava preocupada deles os alcançarem ali, ela estava preocupada apenas com Edward.

- Gente, eu encontrei alguma coisa. – Jasper falou vacilante e todos correram na direção dele.

Emmet o afastou e olhou para o quadro em vidro encaixado na parede. Ele passou a mão para limpar a poeira.

- É um identificador de digitais! – o militar falou empolgado e pressionou seu polegar contra o vidro.

Um barulho de aço correndo em algum tipo de trilho ecoou e eles afastaram-se um pouco para poderem ter uma visão abrangente. O imenso portão começou a abrir e Isabella contava mentalmente os segundos, olhando para o vampiro 6 lá atrás.

- Vamos, vamos...

Assim que viram espaço suficiente para passarem, eles correram e ultrapassaram a fortaleza. Emmet correu para procurar os controles a parou na frente de uma grande mesa. Alice e Jasper perceberam que o local estava praticamente abandonado.

- Anda, Emmet! – Swan gritou.

- Segure, isso! – ele jogou o sinalizador para ela. – Acenda quando eu disser "já".

Ela se preparou e ficou nervosa, olhando para os vampiros lá atrás. Então, seus nervos entraram em choque quando ela reconheceu uma figura que se aproximava de Edward e Rosalie. Era Lestat. Mesmo de longe, Isabella sabia que nunca esqueceria daquela aparência.

- Emmet!

- Já vai... Já vai... Agora!

Ela acendeu o sinalizador, sacudindo-o no ar e o militar correi até ela, para assistir aos vampiros. Edward e Rosalie começaram a correr na direção deles.

- Emmet... os outros virão atrás...

- Eu sei. O sinal só funciona do lado de fora. – ele mostrou um controle para Isabella. – Eu vou acioná-lo novamente assim que Edward e Rosalie colocarem os pés aqui dentro.

Os dois vampiros corriam na velocidade da luz em direção ao portão, porém, alguma coisa aconteceu. Lestat segurou a loira pelos cabelos e Edward ainda chegou a parar para ajudá-la, mas em questão de segundos, ela estava sendo destroçada.

- Não! Não! – Emmet correu na direção dela, largando o controle no chão. – Rose!

Assim que Edward viu o que o militar se aproximando, ele chocou-se contra ele e o agarrou. O vampiro 6 correu com Emmet nos braços, aproveitando a distância de Lestat.

- Vamos, Edward... Vamos... – Isabella estava chorando e abaixou para pegar o controle. – Vamos...

Quando Edward tocou o chão do lado de dentro do muro, ela apertou o botão do controle, fazendo com que Lestat e os outros infectados caíssem ao chão. Alice correu até a mesa e começou a mexer nos botões. Até que o muro fechasse por completo. Apenas um vampiro sobrevivera e ele agora olhava para Isabella. Edward soltou Emmet, que estava em estado de choque, contorcido no chão aos prantos.

- Rosalie... estava mesmo contra nós. – ele suspirou, olhando para o militar. – Lestat chegou e agradeceu a ela, ou seja, era uma emboscada para mim. Só que ele não gostou quando percebeu que ela queria passar pelo muro também. – ele tocou o ombro de Emmet. – Você fez tudo que podia, cara. Confiou nela. Eu lamento.

Alice abaixou-se para consolar Emmet e Edward se afastou, aproximando-se de Swan. Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram.

- Eu disse que faria de tudo, não disse? – ele falou, sussurrando para ela. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também. – ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele. – O que será que nos espera agora?

- Nós iremos descobrir.

O vampiro 6 beijou a testa de Isabella Swan e a abraçou forte, respirando em seus cabelos. Eles não sabiam o que os aguardavam, se era algo bom ou ruim, mas estavam mais preparados do que nunca, para descobrirem.

**~Fim~**


End file.
